Antídoto
by kallenparms
Summary: Resumen: en un mundo donde los vampiros dominan la tierra, los humanos se han ido extinguiendo, ahora las grandes compañías buscan el sustituto de la sangre humana, pero a causa de una coincidencia, el vampiro Castiel podría haber encontrado la cura.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: kallenparms

Titulo: Antídoto

Fandom: Supernatural AU

Pareja: Dean/Castiel

Clasificasion: Pg/13

Descargo de responsabilidades: Nada es mio, todo es de Kripke,y de CW, me tomo la libertad de aprovecharme un ratito de sus nombres sin ningún beneficio.

Resumen: en un mundo donde los vampiros dominan la tierra, los humanos se han ido extinguiendo, ahora las grandes compañías buscan el sustituto de la sangre humana, pero a causa de una coincidencia, el vampiro Castiel se ha dado a la tarea de encontrar el antídoto que les devolverá a su condición humana ayudado por un humano (Dean Winchister). Basado en la cinta Daybreakers

Prologo:

En un mundo de vampiros, los humanos son cazados como animales y puestos a disposición de las empresas farmacéuticas, con el fin de llevar a cabo el sustituto de su sangre.

Debido a la casi extinción de los seres humanos, el liquido preciado comienza a escasear, lo que trae como consecuencia el descontrol de la población vampírica, que se abalanza en las calles y organiza motines con tal de poner presión a los altos mandos y obligarles a desarrollar con rapidez el sustituto que les mantenga en buen estado.

El líder de la empresa farmacéutica más importante en las naciones (Crowley) delegó la responsabilidad de la creación de dicho elixir al mejor de los equipos científicos liderados por el hematólogo Castiel Novak.

Capitulo 1: Extinción (parte 1)

La negra noche cubre por completo la ciudad, la lluvia apenas le permite ver el camino mientras conduce; rumbo al trabajo va escuchando el reporte radiofónico.

Los medios de comunicación no hablan de otra cosa que no este relacionado con el desabasto de sangre y los altos precios de esta en el mercado, además de los enormes esfuerzos de las farmacéuticas por crear el sustituto que les permita seguir siendo inmortales y mantenerse en buenas condiciones.

Aparca en el estacionamiento que le han asignado en la empresa y baja del coche, da un vistazo a su alrededor antes de entrar; estudia con interés a las personas que se guarecen bajo la cornisa de la estructura, su persona refleja seriedad, ladea ligeramente la cabeza y observa con curiosidad, un rastro de melancolía y extrañeza le atraviesa constantemente el rostro.

Camina hasta el ascensor, sube en él y presiona el botón que le lleva hasta su destino. Se detiene en la puerta del laboratorio y su retina es escaneada.

-Jefe de hematología Castiel Novak… admitido – emite la voz robótica dándole acceso al lugar.

Lleva poco mas de ocho años trabajando en esa farmacéutica y aun no se acostumbra a lo que ven sus ojos, pasa junto a tres grandes contenedores, observa las capsulas y a los humanos que hay dentro de ellas, sus figuras son mortecinas y su piel blanca como el papel, se les mantiene en un profundo letargo, con tubos saliéndole por la nariz y manguerillas de ordeña prendidas de sus brazos. La tristeza le invade al mirarlos y se queda absorto en las imágenes hasta que escucha su nombre.

-¡Castiel!

Gira en su propio eje para quedar frente a la persona que le llamó, se trata del director de la empresa, un hombre de edad madura rayando los cuarentaicinco años, ataviado con sobriedad, lleva un traje oscuro de chaqueta, su piel es demasiado pálida debido a la falta de luz solar, cabello ralo y negro, su expresión de autosuficiencia y cinismo en el rostro revelan a simple vista el tipo de persona que es.

-Sr. Crowley – saluda de mano y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Castiel, tengo al consejo reunido en la sala de juntas, sólo faltas tú ¿Me acompañas?

El científico no le responde, simplemente le sigue hasta llegar a la oficina, decorada al estilo minimalista, al centro una gran mesa con doce lugares dispuestos de los cuales ocho están ya ocupados, frente a ellos una enorme pantalla empotrada en la pared.

Saludan al entrar y Castiel se desprende de la gabardina que aun lleva puesta, esta un poco mojada así que la sacude un poco y la tiende sobre el respaldo de la silla, al terminar toma asiento y la reunión da comienzo.

Uno de los miembros del consejo se incorpora quedando frente a la gran pantalla, esta se enciende mostrando las fotografías de un hombre de mediana edad.

-Experimento 666- comienza a explicar dirigiéndose a los presentes – las imágenes muestran a uno de los vampiros condenados en el pabellón de la muerte, él fue seleccionado para el estudio de la privación de sangre.

-¿Qué? – pregunta el hematólogo observando las imágenes con el ceño fruncido y labios apretados, un tanto desconcertado por la información que esta recibiendo.

El hombre continua con su explicación sin poner atención al cuestionamiento – El sujeto fue sometido a la restricción de sangre durante un mes, los resultados son graves daños al lóbulo frontal.

Mientras daba la información sobre los resultados obtenidos, las imágenes en la pantalla iban mostrando los cambios que el vampiro había sufrido en el proceso de abstinencia día a día.

-La deformación comenzó con el alargamiento de las orejas y las funciones mentales, emocional y la mayor parte del habla se han ido degenerando mucho más rápido.

Las diapositivas terminaron mostrando la fotografía de un ser deforme, de apariencia momificada, con los dientes chuecos, la tez en un color azul pálido y los ojos inyectados de sangre.

-Estas criaturas son denominadas como sub-especies, y están empezando a invadir las calles, debido a que estamos muriendo de hambre; nuestras estadísticas demuestran que sólo un poco menos del 5% de los habitantes son humanos.

Castiel interrumpió el alegato – De lo que estamos hablando es de la desaparición de la raza humana – exclamó con indignación.

-De lo que estamos hablando – rebatió el otro – es que sólo tenemos sangre para sostener a la población hasta el fin de mes.

-Sí no encontramos inmediatamente el sustituto de sangre esto… ¿Nos pasará a todo el mundo? – pregunta uno de los asistentes con angustia señalando hacia la pantalla.

Se miran unos a otros asimilándolo y ninguno responde, Castiel permanece con la cabeza baja, son varias las cosas que le preocupan, mas allá de encontrar el sustituto esta el hecho de la extinción de la raza humana, eso es lo que le acongoja aun más.

-¿Castiel? – el director le llamó sacándolo de su cavilación y obteniendo su atención.

El aludido se vuelve mirándole con seriedad, sus ojos parecen mas azules de lo normal y el mayor le insta con un movimiento de cabeza para que le siga hasta su despacho.

Dentro de la oficina, Crowley permanece de pie frente al ventanal admirando la postal de la ciudad. A sus espaldas el hematólogo se encuentra sentado, con expresión apacible, sosteniendo entre sus manos una taza de café que contiene 2% de sangre humana.

-Nunca te he contado sobre mi hija ¿verdad? – Castiel le mira en silencio y deja la taza sobre el escritorio sin haber ingerido una sola gota del líquido – si, tengo una hija, su nombre es Joanna, Joanna Harvell. Hace poco más de nueve años que me diagnosticaron cáncer en el colon, fue difícil, pero tener que decírselo a ella… - suspira – estaba devastada… y yo necesitaba un milagro… - dijo volviéndose para mirarle de frente – y entonces el mundo cambio, la "inmortalidad" me dio una cura – sonríe de lado

Jo y yo teníamos una vida juntos por delante. Pero ella… ella no lo vio así, no como una solución sino como una enfermedad peor que el cáncer, - baja la mirada apesadumbrado – se negó a convertirse, yo era un monstruo para ella y huyo del sistema… como tantos otros – levanta la mirada y la cruza con los ojos azules del hematólogo que le mira con algo parecido a la compasión – a lo que quiero llegar es… quiero que entiendas que mi situación no ha sido fácil. Tenemos que avanzar con las investigaciones.

Castiel no contesta, sólo le mira fijamente sin expresión alguna.

-Te dan lastima los humanos ¿verdad? – espera a que le conteste, pero al no recibir respuesta continua – a mi también me apena su situación, por eso tenemos que empezar a probar el sustituto de sangre en los de nuestra clase, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo con animales.

La expresión del científico cambió al escucharle, frunce el ceño y ladea ligeramente la cabeza en señal de interrogación.

Es la única forma de ayudar a la raza humana, tenemos que hacerlo por el bien de todos.

Castiel asiente un poco renuente frunciendo los labios.

Las pruebas sugeridas por Crowley dan comienzo, Castiel tiene a su equipo preparado dentro del quirófano esterilizado, un par de enfermeras comprueban los signos vitales y temperatura del voluntario para el proyecto.

Uriel su subordinado le asiste en el proceso en tanto Crowley y otros ejecutivos siguen el procedimiento desde fuera viendo por la ventana.

-Muy bien ¿Estan listos? – Pregunta el ojiazul a su equipo y al hombre recostado sobre la camilla, como respuesta todos asienten con la cabeza – ok – se dirigió específicamente al paciente con voz pausada - vas a sentir un ligero incremento de la temperatura, es normal, debido a las sustancias que están entrando en ti.

-Esta bien señor – contesta el hombre con tranquilidad

Castiel aplica la sustancia vía intravenosa.

Algunos segundos pasaron y no hay reacciones desfavorables, sólo un pequeño incremento en la temperatura del paciente, están por dar conclusión al experimento declarándolo exitoso cuando el hombre sobre la cama comienza a convulsionar violentamente, llagas purulentas se abren en su piel.

Castiel le sujeta de un brazo y Uriel le sostiene por el otro intentando controlarle, le aplican medicamentos que normalizan sus signos vitales y le devuelven la apariencia sana a su piel. Luego de varios espasmos el hombre se tranquiliza y se mantiene quieto; los asistentes respiran aliviados, pero sólo segundos después el voluntario sobre la camilla explota cubriendo de sangre, fluidos y viseras la habitación completa, incluyendo al personal medico.

El experimento fracasó, la desilusión esta presente en todos los asistentes, el tiempo se les viene encima y no logran dar con la formula correcta.

Luego de haberse aseado y de volver a ponerse su ropa normal con la bata blanca encima, se enfrasca de nuevo en su trabajo.

Son ya diez años desde que fue convertido y desde entonces a dedicado su tiempo y esfuerzo en la búsqueda de la sustancia que les permitirá seguir "viviendo" sin necesidad de lastimar a los seres humanos.

Prácticamente vive en su laboratorio, estudiando las encimas y proteínas, comparando entre la sangre infectada y la humana. Su vida social esta reducida a nada, aunque no la hecha de menos, le cuesta encajar con el resto de la población, aunque sea vampiro, no es como los demás, su condición actual no le es para nada grata, por el contrario se siente fuera de lugar; su empatía hacia los seres vivos es algo que al parecer sus allegados y colaboradores no comparten con él, para ellos los humanos son seres inferiores.

El director de la empresa le llega por detrás cuando más absorto se encuentra observando con el microscopio algunas muestras dispuestas sobre las placas de Petri.

-Castiel – el aludido pega un bote sobre su asiento un poco sorprendido por la intromisión.

Crowley tiene una extraña cualidad de llegar y no ser notado por los demás hasta que emite algún sonido, es como si pudiera desvanecerse y transportarse sólo con la mente.

-Si, ¿necesitas algo? – contesta con voz ronca

-Sólo quería comprobar que siguieras trabajando en el proyecto.

-Es lo que hago

-Bien, en ese caso no te quito más el tiempo.

Sin decir mas se retira dejándole solo, el hematólogo no le da mucha importancia a la reciente visita y continúa con su trabajo por un par de horas más.

Ahora que los vampiros conforman la mayor parte de la población en el mundo, la forma en la que se maneja la vida es un tanto peculiar, el trabajo y la socialización, al igual que la educación y demás actividades se realizan por la noche, evitando así morir calcinados por el sol; es por eso que los medios emiten diario como servicio social un comunicado dos horas antes de que se ponga la luz del día, para que la población en general pueda ponerse a salvo.

En realidad los estándares sociales y culturales no han cambiado mucho, los ricos y poderosos, siguen siendo ricos y poderosos, mientras que las clases bajas se siguen manteniendo en su sitio, o tal vez se encuentren aun más jodidos que antes, con la racionalización de la sangre y los altos precios. La mayor diferencia entre el mundo actual y el pasado es el haber invertido el día por la noche.

Cuando la inmortalidad se apoderó del mundo, muchos se inclinaron por esta forma de subsistir, en tanto otros pocos rehusaron completamente convertirse en lo que ellos llaman monstruos, seres antinaturales o abominaciones del diablo, los pocos que prefirieron mantenerse como humanos viven huyendo, escondiéndose y evitando que los capturen y los utilicen como animales de granja.

Pero el huir y mantenerse oculto se vuelve cada vez más difícil, se ha creado un ejército de jóvenes vampiros instruidos especialmente para localizar y capturar a los pocos humanos que quedan.

Forma parte de la evolución el adaptarse, y así como se inventó la luz eléctrica para poder ver en la oscuridad, igual se han adaptado instrumentos para hacer más llevadera la supervivencia de los vampiros, incluyendo coches con vidrios tintados, trajes y cascos con viseras especiales para transitar durante el día, mayormente utilizados por los grupos encargados de dar captura a los humanos.

El ojiazul conduce de regreso a casa, aun rememorando las imágenes expuestas durante la reunión; las del hombre en abstinencia, él igual lleva un par de días sin ingerir una gota de sangre, se siente culpable cada vez que lo hace, piensa que con eso contribuye a la completa extinción de los humanos. Aunque sabe de antemano las consecuencias que le puede ocasionar el no ingerir el preciado liquido, recuerda las orejas alargadas del experimento 666 y se toca las suyas tratando de comprobar que siguen siendo normales; al parecer no queda conforme y baja el espejo retrovisor para chequear la apariencia de estas.

Concentra toda su atención en la imagen que le ofrece el espejo olvidándose por completo de ver por donde va, hasta que una camioneta tipo pickup se le cruza de frente.

Da un volantazo para evitar el choque al escuchar los pitidos del otro conductor, pierde el control y sale de la carretera, afortunadamente retoma la situación y logra detener el coche, el otro vehículo no corre con la misma suerte y se impacta contra el muro de contención.

"Maldita sea" piensa mientras se repone del susto.

Baja del coche y se encamina hacia la camioneta accidentada.

-¿Están bien? – pregunta con preocupación.

Comienza a correr para estar mas cerca y se detiene cuando una flecha de madera le atraviesa el brazo izquierdo.

-Ahaaa – se queja llevando su mano hasta la flecha y sacándola para tirarla al piso, sangra un poco, pero se cura casi instantáneamente – que demonios – sisea

Un joven alto, de tez blanca y cabello rubio baja del vehículo apuntándole con una ballesta.

-¡Retrocede! – le ordena con voz ronca mirándolo con decisión, el verde de sus ojos pareciera relampaguear bajo la luz de las farolas de la carretera. - ¡No te acerques más!

-Espera, espera – le incita Castiel levantando las manos con calma para mostrarle que no esta armado.

-¡Dispárale de nuevo! – aconseja otro hombre gritando aun dentro de la camioneta.

Dos adultos de sexo masculino y un niño salen del vehículo y se colocan tras el rubio, mostrándose asustados y al mismo tiempo dispuestos a luchar para salir de ahí.

-Ustedes son… humanos – titubea atónito

-¡Dispárale! – grita de nuevo el mismo hombre

-No, no dispares de nuevo – exclama con un poco de fascinación en los ojos al ver que el rubio sigue apuntándole – yo puedo ayudarlos…

Los humanos le miran con desconcierto, pensándolo pues una sirena de policía se escucha a lo lejos…

Continuara…

Ok, cualquier duda o reclamación no duden en hacérmela saber,


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 Extinción (Parte 2)

- Yo puedo ayudarlos – sugirió incitándolos a subir a subir a su coche. – Vamos, dense prisa.

El rubio evaluándolo ante el ofrecimiento, el vampiro que tenía delante no parecía amenazador, su apariencia simulaba más la de un inspector de hacienda, con el traje de chaqueta y gabardina beige que parecía quedar le un poco grande.

- Vamos no hay mas tiempo que perder – les apuró – el policía esta por llegar, entren en mi coche.

Las sirenas policías se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, venciendo su desconfianza el rubio acepto la propuesta del vampiro.

-Vamos, vamos- les ordenó el joven a sus compañeros y estos le obedecieron trepando.

El rubio se detuvo un instante y su mirada se cruzó con la del vampiro, algo en sus ojos azules le corroboró que podía confiar en él.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, Castiel se quitó la gabardina y se colocó la bata del laboratorio para cubrir la sangre que emanara de su herida momentos antes.

Les pidió que estuviesen tranquilos y activo la protección de luz solar que hacía que los cristales se tornaran completamente oscuros, impidiendo así cualquier visión sobre el interior del vehículo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta, pues la patrulla llegó y estacionó a su lado. Dos hombres uniformados venían dentro de ella.

-Sr. ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó con interés uno de los oficiales inspeccionando con la vista la camioneta impactada.

-Sí – contestó Castiel con seguridad – me encuentro bien.

Dentro del coche el rubio y sus acompañantes veían angustiados el intercambio de palabras entre el vampiro y los oficiales, el joven recorrió con curiosidad el interior de su refugio, le llamó la atención el gafete que se encontraba sobre el asiento del copiloto, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo estudió con interés.

Pertenecía a su benefactor, bajo la foto del ojiazul podía leerse la información de la empresa para la que trabajaba.

"Laboratorios el haden, Dr. Castiel Novak, jefe de hematología"

Una ligera mueca parecida a una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del curioso.

-¿Pudo ver a los ocupantes del vehículo? – cuestionó el mismo oficial.

-No, la verdad no los vi muy bien.

-Creemos que eran humanos, veníamos siguiéndoles el rastro ¿Vio para donde se fueron?

-Si, se fueron por allá – señaló la dirección de la que él provenía.

-Muy bien Sr. Nos retiramos.

El ojiazul asintió, se quedó de pie viendo como los policías se retiraban en la patrulla siguiendo el rastro de los fugitivos.

Sólo unos instantes después y tras comprobar que los oficiales iban bastante lejos, el rubio y sus compañeros salieron del coche del vampiro.

Castiel los observaba con extraña fascinación, con los ojos tremendamente abiertos, le inspiraban una sensación incomprensible, deseos de protegerles. Sin emitir palabra, los humanos comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria a la patrulla. Sólo el rubio giró antes de marcharse y le miró a los ojos.

-Gracias – dijo con calidez.

-¿Están bien?

-Sí – contestó con una sonrisa apenas visible – nos vemos – puntualizó dándose la vuelta para seguir a sus amigos.

-Lo dudo – gritó el vampiro para que le escuchara.

-Nunca se sabe que pueda pasar Cas – le respondió a lo lejos.

Castiel frunció el ceño extrañado con la respuesta del rubio ¿Cas? ¿Qué había sido eso? Arqueo las cejas y les siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de su visión.

Finalmente volvió a subir a su coche y retomó el camino a casa.

-Falta una hora para que salga el sol – informó la voz robótica al entrar al condominio donde se encontraba su pequeño hogar.

Encendió la luz al pasar por la puerta, la decoración era estilo futurista, demasiado fría y monótona, la mayoría de los muebles carentes de color, simulando al acero a excepción del blanco sofá dispuesto a la mitad de la sala.

Dejó la gabardina y la chaqueta sobre el perchero y aflojando el nudo de su corbata caminó hasta la cocina, cogió el atomizador que se encontraba junto a la tarja y lo llenó de agua.

Con el atomizador en mano se dirigió hasta el pequeño vivero instalado en el fondo de la casa y se dedico a rociar las plantas. Estaba agotado, pero no hizo por dormir, tenia varios días que no lograba conciliar el sueño, así que aprovechaba el tiempo en algo productivo.

No podía dejar de pensar en esos humanos; el rubio llamó especialmente su atención, era fuerte, se notaba seguro de si mismo, la rudeza que sobresalía a pesar del incidente y que verse en peligro no se amedrentó, la voz ronca que contrastaba con sus finas facciones, aceptaba que era un humano atractivo de imponentes ojos verdes y largas pestañas.

-Alerta de seguridad… puerta delantera abierta – informó la voz robótica sacándolo de su cavilación.

Giró hacia la puerta del vivero sin inmutarse viendo entrar por ella a un sujeto de rostro que reconoció al instante.

-¿Baltasar?

-Hola Castiel – saludó quedando muy cerca del ojiazul.

-Hace tiempo que no te aparecías por aquí – reprochó de manera obtusa volviendo a sus tareas.

-Sólo han pasado unos cuantos meses – sonrió – te he traído algo

-¿Qué es? – se volvió intrigado

-¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanito! - de la mochila que llevaba al hombro sacó una botella de vidrio y la puso frente a él

-He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he cumplido treinta y cinco años – profirió desganado – no le veo el caso a celebrar los días de nacimiento, son innecesarios. – la sonrisa se borró de labios de su hermano al escuchar su razonamiento.

-Tonterías, eres demasiado parco, anda tomemos una copa.

Caminó hasta la cocina y cogió dos vasos de cristal cortado, les agrego algunos cubos de hilo y espero que Castiel llegara hasta él con la botella para que la descorchara.

-Huele a humana – comentó el ojiazul aspirando el aroma y alejándose de la bebida.

-100% Pura – respondió soberbiamente – es uno de los beneficios de servir a tu país.

Vertió el liquido en los vasos y siguió hablando con descaro – es difícil de conseguir en estos tiempos, he oído que incluso la porquería que toman ustedes es difícil de encontrar.

Ofreció el vaso lleno a su hermano, pero este apartó la mirada y rechazo con un movimiento de la mano.

-Lo siento, no puedo – Baltasar le miró confuso

-Vamos Castiel, lo necesitas.

-No, no pienso ingerirla

-Vamos – suplicó

-No toco la sangre humana

-No tocas la sangre humana… - rebatió con ironía – pero trabajas para una empresa que los usa como ganado ¡ja!

-No es como lo estas planteando – se defendió

-Si como no, no me vengas con tus remordimientos, actúas como si fueses superior a nosotros, pero es sólo tu doble moral – masculló – estas trabajando en una especie de sangre falsa, pero sabes que esta basada en sangre real, ¿De donde crees tu que la extraen? – Castiel le escuchaba enfureciéndose con cada palabra – a final de cuentas tu también eres un depredador…

-¡No es lo mismo, yo no cazo humanos! – Gritó – eso lo haces tú

-Claro que es lo mismo, yo los encuentro y tú te aprovechas de ellos, ¿es eso mejor que lo que yo hago?

-Ya… como digas – se rindió – pero esta es mi casa y aquí no bebes esa mierda ¿Me entendiste?

Tomó la botella y comenzó a tirar el contenido por el fregadero, Baltasar se abalanzo a por ella y forcejearon

-No hagas eso – reclamó jalando hacia su lado

-Te lo dije – siguió con la disputa cediendo por fin la botella – no necesito que me hagas este tipo de favores, no actuare en contra de los humanos, si ingiero esta sangre es lo que estaría haciendo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Castiel? ¿Te da pena compararte con nosotros? ¿Por qué defiendes tanto a los humanos?

-La vida merece respeto, ellos son seres vivos, son creaciones d…

-¿De quien… de Dios? - lanzó una risilla burlona – vamos ¿De verdad crees que hay un Dios? Pero mira que eres ingenuo. Si existe un dios entonces debemos suponer que tú eres un ángel ¿no?

-¡BASTA! Independientemente de que exista un Dios o no, nuestra supervivencia y comodidad no tienen por que ser mas importantes que la de los humanos, ellos tienen derecho a existir…

-¡De nada sirve lo que estas haciendo, acéptalo, su extinción es inevitable!

Concluyó lanzando la botella contra el refrigerador que estallo manchando la puerta con el espeso líquido.

Enfadado caminó hacia la salida y al abrir la puerta un ser de la sub-especie se le echó encima lanzándolo con fuerza propiciando que se estampara contra la pared y dejándolo aturdido.

Castiel corrió para auxiliarlo, dejó salir los colmillos y se preparó para atacar a la abominación armado con un enorme cuchillo de cocina.

Le hizo frente a la criatura, pero esta tenía una fuerza descomunal, olfateaba la sangre humana que derramaran instantes atrás y luchó con fiereza hasta deshacerse de los brazos de Castiel para llegar hasta la nevera, donde comenzó a pasar su lengua por la sangre que chorreaba en la puerta del electrodoméstico.

Baltasar aprovechó para sacar el arma que llevaba escondida dentro de su chaqueta, algo parecido a una espada corta. Ayudado por Castiel se puso en pie y rodearon a la criatura que al sentirles cerca volvió a atacar, pero en esa ocasión no corrió con tanta suerte, Castiel le hundió el enorme cuchillo en el pecho mientras Baltasar tomaba ventaja y le cortó de tajo la cabeza con su espada.

La sub-especie se desplomo frente a ellos con un golpe seco. Los hermanos le observaban, Baltasar con asco y repulsión, Castiel por su lado con una mezcla de tristeza y lastima.

Luego de informar a las autoridades sobre el incidente, un equipo especial se encargo de recoger el cuerpo.

-Los ataque de este tipo se ha duplicado en los últimos meses – informó uno de los detectives – hace dos días se registró un incidente parecido a dos calles de aquí.

Una chica del equipo forense se acercó hasta ellos llevando entre sus manos enguantadas un anillo con grabados incrustados en el interior.

-Al parecer el occiso respondía al nombre de Gordon Walker – refirió

-¿Gordon? – pregunto el hematólogo asombrado.

-Así es ¿Le conocía usted?

-Si, es uno de mis vecinos

La chica continuó dando el informe de lo que descubrió – Presenta heridas en los brazos parecidas a mordiscos, sospechamos que se mordía el mismo y que se alimentaba con su propia sangre, eso acelera la degeneración del organismo, es como ingerir veneno, la conversión en esas cosas se da en menos de una semana.

-¡Qué asco! – exclamó el mayor de los hermanos con mueca de desagrado

-Si tiene razón – coincidió el detective – por ahora les aconsejo reforzar la seguridad en el hogar.

El ojiazul asintió aun turbado por haber acabado sin proponérselo con la existencia de su vecino.

Baltasar les acompañó hasta la puerta despidiéndoles y volvió para charlar con su hermano.

-Voy a quedarme contigo hasta que te instalen la nueva seguridad

-No es necesario… yo puedo cuidarme solo.

-No lo dudo, pero me quedaría mas tranquilo, además no te estoy pidiendo permiso, me quedo aquí y fin de la discusión.

Le jodía que ahora su hermano mayor viniera a hacerse el responsable y pretendiera protegerle, cuando llevaba meses sin aparecerse y sin dar señales de vida, pero estaba demasiado fatigado para segur discutiendo.

-Esta bien, como quieras, puedes quedarte en la habitación para huéspedes, ya sabes donde esta, ve a dormir – sugirió – yo aun tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? De verdad hermano… eres… raro. No eres como los humanos y no eres como los de nuestra raza, creo que deberíamos clasificarte en una nueva especie – se burló.

El menor no mostró expresión alguna y se encamino hacia la sala donde comenzó a estudiar algunos informes archivados en su portátil.

No sintió el momento en el que se quedó dormido, el cansancio lo venció y sólo se dejó llevar por él, llevaba poco más de una hora acurrucado sobre el sofá y seguiría en la misma postura de no ser por que algo lo sacó del letargo.

-Alerta de seguridad… puerta trasera abierta – advirtió la voz robótica.

Abrió los ojos, se levantó y con cautela caminó despacio por el pasillo hacia la parte trasera, encendió las luces de la estancia y al levantar la vista se encontró de frente con el joven rubio que auxiliara en la carretera.

-Hola – saludó el chico apuntándole al pecho con una ballesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sin inmutarse - ¿Has venido a matarme?

-No… estoy aquí para pedirte ayuda – respondió nervioso

Castiel podía contemplarle ahora en todo su esplendor con toda esa luz, pudo distinguir graciosas pecas cubriéndole parte del rostro era más bello de lo que recordaba, pero se obligó a concentrarse y no perderse en los brillantes ojos verdes.

-Hemos estado buscando un vampiro en el cual poder confiar

-¿Confiar? - El hematólogo inclino la cabeza de lado, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, como solía hacer siempre que no alcanzaba a comprender alguna situación.

El rubio inspeccionó a su alrededor, comprobando que el ojiazul se encontrara solo, al no sentir ningún peligro, puso el seguro a la ballesta y dejó de apuntarle.

-Tú eres hematólogo ¿Cierto? Puedes ayudarnos

-¿Ayudarle… ayudarles como?

-Sabemos que tu compañía busca un sustituto para la sangre humana, eso podría suponer una solución, pero no es la cura… hay otra manera.

-¿Cura, que cura, de que estas hablando?

Como respuesta el humano le ofreció una tarjeta con una dirección escrita en ella.

-Tómalo – ofreció sonriendo y Castiel la cogió con desconfianza.

El vampiro apartó la vista un instante, volteando a sus espaldas al escuchar un ruido, sólo fueron unos segundos de distracción, pero al volver de nuevo su atención al humano, este ya no estaba. El ojiazul le buscó con la mirada y agudizo el oído para escuchar el pulso del intruso, más no logró conseguir indicios de la dirección que había tomado.

Fijó su atención en la tarjeta, un croquis se dibujaba en ella.

"Ven solo" podía leerse en el pedazo de papel.

Continuara…

Nota: ¿Qué les pareció? Me tomo la libertad de pedirles que si pueden ponerme en contacto con alguna beta se los agradecería infinitamente, igual si alguno de ustedes se ofrece para serlo. No quisiera ser exigente, pero preferiría que se tratara de alguien que tuviera el interés en la misma OTP que yo (llámese Destiel o Jen/Mish) y ya siendo demasiado especifica y encajosa, estaría genial que fuese latina, seguro que no tendríamos tanto problema con los modismos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 : Una cura

Había estado tan enfrascado en la figura del rubio que no percibió la presencia de Baltasar espiándoles todo ese tiempo, en silencio y tomando nota de lo que ahí sucedía.

Al marcharse el intruso, durante varios minutos el ojiazul observó cuidadosamente el pedazo de papel con la dirección; luego la dobló en cuatro y la guardó en la cartera.

Faltaba poco menos de dos horas para volver al trabajo, así que aprovechó el tiempo para asearse y cambiarse el traje por uno limpio, abrió el closet y sacó uno de los varios que colgaban dentro, todos parecían ser iguales; de la misma manera pero en otro compartimiento del armario estaban tres gabardinas idénticas. Cualquiera con un poco de sentido o conocimiento por la moda calificaría el guardarropa del hematólogo como anticuado, era un delito que un hombre tan agraciado vistiera de manera tan deprimente por decir poco.

Estaba casi listo para salir, sólo faltaba coger el portátil que dejó las horas antes sobre la mesilla de la sala.

-¿Ya estas para el trabajo? – preguntó el mayor saliendo de la cocina.

-Sí – fue la escueta respuesta.

-Ok, te veo luego.

Castiel se limitó a asentir y salió rumbo a la farmacéutica.

Tan pronto llegó a la compañía, se dirigió hacia la oficina del director, por alguna razón Becky la secretaria no se encontraba en su sitio, así que entró sin anunciarse.

Crowley se encontraba de pie rascándose la barbilla con aire de preocupación al escuchar el comunicado de prensa en la televisión.

"Los suministros de sangre continúan disminuyendo, los inversionistas privados están retirando su capital de las empresas dedicadas a las granjas humanas.

Los rumores crecen asegurando que estas compañías ya no pueden soportar la demanda de sangre humana"

Castiel carraspeó para llamar la atención del otro.

-Novak ¿Cómo estas? – Preguntó tendiéndole la mano – escuche del ataque en tu casa

-Estoy bien… gracias

Crowley le guió hasta la pequeña sala ubicada frente a un gran ventanal con vista a la ciudad y le incitó a que tomara asiento.

-Sí, imagino que debió ser muy desagradable

-Pues…- arqueó las cejas en respuesta.

-Y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Sólo quiero me garantices que el sustituto que estamos creando remplazara la necesidad de extraer sangre a los humanos – pidió con seguridad.

-Erm… bueno… es importante que…- respondió con nerviosismo escogiendo las palabras – mira, estamos consientes de que debemos dar tiempo a los humanos para la repoblación pero…

-Estas diciendo que aun teniendo el sustituto, ¿seguiremos aprovechándonos de la humanidad? – reprocho con desilusión.

Crowley se encogió de hombros y frunció los labios antes de responder – Mira… la gran parte de la población estará contenta con el sustituto – bajó la vista y refirió mas pausado – sin embargo, siempre habrá quienes estén dispuestos a pagar… por algo más real – termino con sorna.

Castiel le veía con desagrado e impotencia, se preguntaba si el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo de verdad ayudaría a crear una vida mas digna para los humanos.

-Vamos Castiel, estamos hablando de negocios, tenemos que abarcar todos los ángulos.

-Claro – razonó - ¿Cuánto crees que estén dispuestos a pagar por tu hija?

Concluyó con ira mirándole con desprecio, sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Crowley no tuvo tiempo de responder, se quedó con la boca abierta por el repentino sarcasmo del ojiazul.

Castiel llegó a su laboratorio ofuscado por el nulo apoyo de su jefe, no entendía como podía formar parte de una raza tan egoísta y desalmada, era inaudito la sangre fría con la que todos trataban la inminente extinción de los humanos.

No hizo por trabajar, en vez de eso dedicó gran parte de su jornada laboral a observar el pedazo de papel con la dirección que le diera el rubio, estaba pensando seriamente el ir a verlo; claro que podía ser una trampa, pero el no temía morir o en este caso dejar de existir, pues la vida, la que realmente disfrutaba le fue arrebatada hace ya algún tiempo.

Al salir de los laboratorios la luz del sol ya era completamente visible, faltaba poco más de media hora para cumplirse el plazo en el que tendría que verse con el humano y él había tomado la decisión de reunirse en el lugar indicado.

Subió a su coche y activó el sistema de protección solar, con el que los vidrios se oscurecieron evitando la entrada de los rayos uv. Estaba un poco nervioso aunque su rostro por lo regular no mostraba expresión alguna, hacia falta conocerlo demasiado bien para discernir lo que el vampiro en realidad estaba sintiendo.

Las calles lucían desiertas, avanzaba a gran velocidad gracias a eso; pronto salió de la ciudad transitando por un paraje solitario, siguió por un camino de terracería y se detuvo al encontrar al rubio de pie un poco mas adelante.

-Te están esperando – anunció señalando con una mano a sus espaldas y con la otra protegiéndose del reflejo del sol que le daba directo a los ojos.

El vampiro le miró de arriba abajo, saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y esperó a que le dieran indicaciones.

El rubio caminó en línea recta esperando que el ojiazul le siguiera aun montado en el coche.

Sólo unos metros mas se detuvieron al llegar a la sombra de un enorme roble de abundante follaje, Castiel estacionó cubriendo el auto de los rayos del sol y bajó ajustándose la gabardina y protegiendo sus ojos con unos lentes oscuros. Analizó el entorno que lo rodeaba antes de cerrar la puerta del coche y caminar hasta recargarse en el tronco del árbol.

-Espera aquí – le pidió el rubio alejándose un poco del lugar

-Sabíamos que vendrías

Escuchó el vampiro y se sobresalto un poco, pues además del rubio sus sentidos no habían percibido alguna otra presencia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? – cuestionó girándose hacia la voz.

El ser que emitió aquellas palabras a sus espaldas salió y le encaró; era un hombre de mediana edad, rondando los cincuenta años, de estatura media, tez blanca y barba cubriéndole el rostro, llevaba vaqueros desgastados con playera blanca por debajo y camisa de franela a cuadros, además de una moderna gorra que le daba un look de tío buena onda.

-Quiero lo mismo que tú… un futuro – respondió con seriedad.

Mientras ellos discutían, el rubio montaba guardia armado con una ballesta, cubría las espaldas del hombre mayor, a pesar de tener años de experiencia escapando de los vampiros aun no lograba percibirlos por completo, pues eran sigilosos en extremo, así que las medidas de protección eran pocas.

-¿Quién eres tu? – se acercó hasta quedar a poco metros de distancia donde el hombre estaba sentado.

Había algo extraño en ese ser, algo que no podía descifrar y que le intrigaba en demasía.

-Yo era como tú – profirió poniéndose de pie y dejando su cuello al descubierto para mostrar una fea cicatriz que parecía le hubiesen arrancado un trozo de piel. – Pero ya no lo soy… mi nombre es Robert Singer, mis amigos me dicen Bobby.

Levantó la mano y se la tendió a Castiel esperando que le respondiera al saludo.

-No te morderé – insistió y Castiel estrecho su mano

-Bobby ¿No?

-Sí – respondió aun en el saludo.

En un movimiento inesperado jaló con fuerza apoderándose de la mano del vampiro y la coloco sobre su pecho.

-¿Sientes eso? – Cómo respuesta el ojiazul azoró la expresión – no ha latido durante nueve años.

El vampiro puso más atención, a ese hombre le llegaba de lleno un rayo de sol y no ardía, sin embargo su corazón no latía como el de los vampiros, eso…era inexplicable…

-Es imposible – jadeó

-Lo mismo que tú caminando sin pulso – rebatió el mayor – sin embargo aquí estas.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Bobby estaba a punto de contestar, pero fue interrumpido por la presencia del rubio.

-¿Dean? – exclamó al verle

Sólo unos segundos después y notando la rigidez en el cuerpo del chico Bobby se apresuró a ponerse en guardia con la ballesta en mano, fue ahí cuando el encapuchado se dejó ver apuntando una enorme arma a las espaldas del rubio.

-¡Suelta el arma! – ordenó el extraño

-¿Baltasar? – inquirió el ojiazul al reconocer la voz del atacante.

-¡Suelta el arma! – repitió con severidad, presionando mas contra Dean.

-Baltasar por favor – rogó Castiel, y el atacante retiró la capucha que le cubría el rostro

-¡Aléjate de ellos Castiel!

-No Baltasar, ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?

-Aléjate ahora – siseó con furia.

-No compliques las cosas – gañó Castiel

-Esto no es un juego, es un trabajo serio, así que por última vez, aléjate de esos humanos

Aprovechando la discusión de los hermanos y notando que al parecer se habían olvidado un poco de ellos al estar peleando, Dean se soltó del agarre golpeando con rudeza a su captor y logrando que soltara el arma y aplicando un poco más de fuerza lo empujo lanzándolo al suelo.

El vampiro comenzó a arder cuando los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en el rostro, gritando de dolor logró ponerse a resguardo de la sombra evitando así morir calcinado.

Los dos humanos y Castiel aprovecharon para subir al coche emprendiendo la huida, pues un grupo de asalto se veía a lo lejos.

Castiel condujo a toda velocidad alejándose del lugar, dejando al Baltasar sin conocimiento bajo la sombra del árbol y con el grupo de cazadores pisándoles los talones.

-Maldita sea - gruñó Dean al notar que les disparaban.

Una ráfaga de balas les llego y unas cuantas perforaron la estructura del coche permitiendo que la luz solar se colara al interior; Castiel lanzó un grito de dolor cuando uno de los rayos del sol tocó su piel.

-Ahaaa no puedo – se quejó soltando el volante y encogiéndose un poco.

-Déjame a mi – sugirió Dean intercambiando posiciones con el vampiro y haciendo maniobras para no chocar en el intento.

Con un poco de dificultad Dean se deslizó sobre Castiel y le incitó a cambiar de asiento para que se cubriera tendiéndole la cazadora de cuero que llevara puesta minutos antes.

Dean zigzagueaba entre los arboles, salieron de la carretera tratando de deshacerse de quien los perseguía, condujo por el terreno mas inhóspito, hasta llegar al cruce de un puente de madera.

-Ese puente esta en muy mal estado – observó Bobby preocupado – no creo que logremos pasar por él.

-Pues no veo ninguna otra opción – Concluyó Dean al ver por el espejo retrovisor que aun les seguían.

Los cazadores venían realmente cerca y no había escapatoria, el rubio aceleró al máximo y se dejó ir de lleno sobre el puente, rezando por que este no colapsara con el peso del vehículo.

Afortunadamente lograron pasar al otro lado dejando atrás al grupo armado que no corrió con la misma suerte, pues al intentar cruzar el puente sucumbió ante el pesado camión dejándoles fuera.

Respiraron aliviados al comprobar que se habían librado de ellos. Dean siguió conduciendo por horas ya con más lentitud.

Luego de conducir varios kilómetros, la noche se hizo presente, aparcaron cerca de un acantilado y Bobby bajó del coche a vaciar la vejiga dejando a los otros dos dentro.

-Hiciste lo correcto – puntualizó Dean al notar la preocupación del vampiro.

Un dejo de tristeza podía adivinarse atravesando por su rostro - Era mi hermano – Contestó bajando la mirada avergonzado.

El rubio no supo que actitud tomar, o como comportarse ante sus palabras, así que optó por pedirle que bajaran del coche y se reunieran con Bobby frente al acantilado.

Castiel suspiró acongojado y bajó del vehículo. Con un poco de desconfianza se acercó y esperó a que el mayor le dijera el motivo por el cual le habían contactado.

-Nunca fui bueno con las ciencias Doc. – Comenzó la explicación - pero los coches siempre fueron mi pasión, tan es así que vivo en un deshuesad ero, casi desde siempre. Las modificaciones de protección solar para su uso en el día son mi especialidad – Castiel le escuchaba con interés, y Dean les observaba a ambos sentado sobre el capote del coche.

Hace diez años yo tenía el taller mas prospero en la ciudad, fui de los primeros en implementar lo del protector, era realmente bueno en eso y me apasionaba conducir de día, sin policías ni trafico la adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo al ir cada vez mas rápido – algo parecido a la añoranza sobresalía en su voz. – el único problema al conducir de día es que tienes que tomar muchas precauciones. Y yo no lo hice, una mañana salí a toda velocidad sin ningún rumbo, pisando cada vez más el acelerador y sin medir consecuencias, perdí la noción del tiempo y no llevaba provisiones, de hecho debido a el calor la sangre ingerida se disolvió con mas rapidez en mi cuerpo, convirtiéndose en deshidratación, comenzaron a ocurrirme extrañas reacciones, como si estuviera perdiendo la razón.

Hubo un momento en que no supe más de mi, y perdí el control del auto, derrape hasta chocar con un muro de contención cercano a un lago, había olvidado colocarme el cinturón de seguridad y salí desprendido rompiendo el parabrisas, volando en llamas con los rayos del sol al tocar mi piel; creí que moriría… afortunadamente caí en el agua y me sumergí hasta el fondo.

La cara de Castiel era de verdadero asombro, mantenía la boca entreabierta y el ceño fruncido, no se atrevía a interrumpir el relato y siguió escuchándole.

El agua calmó el ardor en mi piel y evitó que me calcinara del todo, inmediatamente comencé a sentir algo diferente en mi, una sensación de hormigueo por todo el cuerpo y al salir pude ver el sol de frente, ya no quemaba cuando tocaba mi piel…

-Necesitamos recrear el fenómeno bajo condiciones de seguridad – interrumpió Dean – es por eso que te necesitamos.

Castiel les miró a ambos como si les hubiese crecido otra cabeza y se aventuro a cuestionarles.

-¿El sol… eres humano a causa del sol?

-Duele como los mil demonios – aseveró Bobby sonriendo – pero así es.

-¿Nos ayudaras? – preguntó Dean con ansiedad.

Castiel cruzó su mirada con la del ojiverde y las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron en una tímida sonrisa…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Resguardo

Luego del incidente y ya completamente repuesto, Baltasar llegó hasta la oficina donde Crowley le esperaba sentado tras el escritorio.

-Novak – saludó con un movimiento de cabeza – toma asiento – le pidió con voz relajada cuando estuvo cerca de él. Él joven accedió a la petición un poco avergonzado - imagino que sabes quien soy

-Sí, mi hermano lo ha mencionado alguna vez

-Sabes, creo que hiciste lo correcto al delatar la reunión de Castiel con esos humanos, después de todo aun no sabemos cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Qué va a pasarle a Castiel cuando regrese? – preguntó agobiado.

-No te preocupes, él es muy importante para nuestra investigación – asumió comprensivo – es por eso que le daremos otra oportunidad… tú debes ponerte en contacto con él y convencerle de volver, sí logras que recapacite y regrese pronto no se tomaran reprimendas en su contra.

Baltasar aparentó tranquilidad y hasta sonrió en respuesta para convencer al director; lo cierto es que le angustiaba sobremanera la situación en que se encontraba su hermano, mal que bien le conocía y sabía lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser por defender sus creencias, el ojiazul buscaba el bienestar para los humanos y sería muy difícil convencerle de regresar y entregar a sus acompañantes.

-Esta bien Sr. Yo me encargo de que Castiel regrese, pero tiene que prometerme que al hacerlo no le castigaran ni lo van a degradar.

-Es un pacto – aseguró sonriendo falsamente.

Aparcaron frente a una casa de fachada conservadora, lo cual contrastaba con el ambiente que le rodeaba, se encontraba fincada al centro de lo que parecía un cementerio de coches y fierro viejo, lo que lo convertía en el escondite perfecto.

Permanecieron fuera de la casa unos instantes, aun montados en el coche, pues tenían que dejar en claro las reglas del hogar antes de entrar. Bobby sentado al volante mientras Dean le acompañaba en el asiento del copiloto y Castiel en la parte trasera.

El rubio le ponía en antecedentes de cómo es que habían decidido incluirlo en el proyecto, Castiel pretendía poner atención a la conversación pero el hambre le estaba matando y su cordura comenzaba a fallar, con la falta de sangre en su organismo, el sentido del olfato se volvía más sensible, el aroma del rubio parecía potencializarse, mezcla de sudor y jabón, además de una nota extraña parecida a la bergamota seguramente utilizada como desodorante; apenas podía controlar los temblores, sus ojos vagaban sin proponérselo hacia la yugular del chico, la boca se le hacia agua al escuchar el latido del corazón.

Dean seguía hablando muy centrado relatándole a Bobby, hasta que giró hacia el vampiro y notó la ansiedad en los ojos azules, se veían extrañamente opacos, el color de la piel lucía más pálido que de costumbre y el sudor comenzaba a perlarle la frente.

-Un momento – siseó algo ofuscado – contéstame una cosa ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes sin ingerir sangre? – Castiel se tensó por el cuestionamiento.

-Eso no tiene importancia – Dean le miró amenazante, pero el vampiro no se intimidó.

El de ojos verdes cogió un vaso de la guantera y sacó una navaja del bolsillo del pantalón, Castiel seguía sus movimientos con la boca seca y un poco mareado.

-¡Eso no es necesario! – replicó al ver lo que el rubio intentaba hacer.

-No te estoy preguntando.

Con la navaja abrió una herida en su mano y presionó logrando que un delgado chorro de sangre saliera. Instintivamente los colmillos de Cas se desplegaron al percibir el aroma del líquido rojo, Dean llenó el vaso y se lo entregó para que bebiera.

-Tomarlo – le ordenó – ahí dentro no puedo permitirme el lujo de preocuparme por tus instintos asesinos, te necesitamos en buenas condiciones, enfermo no nos sirves de nada.

El vampiro cogió el vaso con manos temblorosas y se lo llevó a los labios con desesperación, bebió un trago y lo mantuvo en su boca un instante degustando la consistencia, era… dulce, no se parecía a nada que hubiera probado antes; tragó con dificultad el primer sorbo.

Dean le observaba embelesado, ver como recobraba el color al beber su sangre le produjo una extraña sensación de calor, que le nacía en el pecho y se expandía por todo su cuerpo, lo que le provocó un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Erm... bueno termínatelo pronto – sugirió nervioso - te mostrare la casa enseguida.

Castiel asintió separando un poco el vaso, tenía los dientes y los labios manchados con el liquido rojo, Dean tragó saliva, el aspecto del vampiro lejos de resultarle repulsivo o infundirle miedo, le provocaba lo contrario le parecía sensual ver la lentitud con la que relamía sus labios y el oscurecimiento de sus ojos, era como si le hipnotizara. Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca podía darse cuenta de que la criatura frente a él era digna de ser admirada por horas.

-Ya estuvo bien – comentó Bobby exasperado al ver que el vampiro no bebía con rapidez – tomate eso pronto y entremos, falta poco para que salga el sol y quiero descansar.

El ojiazul bebió con más rapidez dejando el recipiente vacio y terminando con un gemido de satisfacción que le erizó por completo los vellos del cuerpo a Dean.

Bajaron del coche y entraron en la casa, era espaciosa, aunque pudo haber tenido sus mejores momentos, ahora se veía más bien descuidada, caminaron por un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la sala que colindaba con la pequeña biblioteca. Una cantidad impresionante de libros se aglomeraba por todas partes, en la mesilla, el escritorio, sobre el sofá y hasta el estante de madera se veía atiborrado, lo que daba un aspecto desordenado y sucio al lugar.

-Rufus, Pam, todos… - gritó Bobby – hemos llegado ¿Dónde esta todo mundo?

Al escuchar el llamado, dos hombre y una mujer salieron a darles la bienvenida.

-¡Bobby! - saludó el hombre más viejo sonriendo – les pedí que se escondieran cuando no reconocí el feo trasto ese en el que vienen ¿Dónde quedó la camioneta en la que iban ustedes?

-Tuvimos algunos contratiempos, ya te contare después – respondió con desgano.

-¡Hola Pam! – Saludó Dean sonriéndoles a todos - ¡hola Rufus, Chuck!

-¡Hola guapísimo! – contestó la mujer de cabello negro abrazándolo y palmeándole la espalda, los otros dos sólo asintieron.

El hombre joven de los recién llegados puso toda su atención en el ojiazul –Esto es… extraño, en otras circunstancias estaría cagado de miedo si tuviera a un vampiro frente a mi – comentó con sorna.

-Chuck – sonrió Dean negando con la cabeza – tu y tus imprudencias, pero que me extraña ¿verdad?... Cas, te presento a Rufus, Pam y el loco ese es Chuck

-Con que Cas eh… - inquirió Pamela mirándole de manera lasciva.

Castiel no se dio por enterado del escrutinio, pues les observaba demasiado interesado, el estar rodeado de humanos debería ser intimidatorio, pero no, no era así, de alguna manera parecía encajar en ese lugar.

-¡Dean!

Una joven de cabello rojizo apareció de repente abalanzándose con desmedido entusiasmo sobre el rubio.

-Estas bien – exclamó abrazándose a él y apropiándose de sus labios en un apasionado beso.

-Anna… espera – se removió incomodo tratando de deshacerse de la chica.

El imperturbable semblante de Castiel se desencajó por un instante, una sensación de desagrado se instaló en su pecho al ver la interacción amorosa de la joven pareja.

Dean logró al fin zafarse del abrazo de la chica – Anna, él es Cas – les presentó – él nos ayudara

La chica se volvió hacia el ojiazul y lo estudió con descaro, desnudándolo con la mirada.

-Hola – saludó con una sonrisa perversa.

La chica extendió la mano y Cas dudó un momento antes de responderle – Hola Anna – el contacto fue muy rápido soltándole de inmediato, ella no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

-Dean – le llamó el antiguo vampiro – muéstrale a Cas su dormitorio, por ahora debemos descansar, el sol ha salido, más tarde lo pondremos al tanto de la investigación.

-Lo que tú digas Bobby, anda, sígueme Cas.

El aludido asintió y caminó detrás de él. "¿Cas? Enserio ¿Cas?" el mote le resultaba extraño, pero al parecer sería su nuevo sobrenombre y no le desagradaba del todo.

La habitación se encontraba en el sótano y bajaron las escaleras en silencio, la mirada de recorría Castiel la espalda del rubio deteniéndose disimuladamente sobre el moldeado trasero.

-Ok, esta es nuestra habitación – indicó girando la perilla de la puerta.

Era un espacio pequeño, apenas cabía una litera, una silla y un buró.

-¿Nuestra? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, el colchón de arriba es el mío, puedes tomar el de abajo… – señaló y algo llamó su atención - vamos no me digas que te disgusta la idea de compartir tu espacio personal conmigo – reclamó al ver la incomodidad en el otro.

-No – titubeó – no es eso, es qu…

-Mira – le interrumpió – no tienes por que desconfiar si, yo estoy muy agradecido por lo que hiciste por los demás y por mi, con eso te has ganado mi respeto. Me agradas y no pareces ser un imbécil como los otros de tu raza – masculló.

-Supongo que eso en tu lenguaje vendría siendo un halago ¿No es así? – Dean sonrió grande como respuesta.

Castiel pensó que esa expresión le quedaba muy bien, pequeñas arruguitas se le formaban alrededor de los ojos dándole un aire sexy y de coquetería.

-Supongo que querrás refrescarte un poco antes de dormir ¿cierto? Esa es la ducha – señaló la puerta cerrada cercana a la litera.

Subió la escalerilla de la cama y bajó una maleta, la abrió y sacó una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros desgastados.

-Espero que te quede – ofreció las prendas

-Gracias – murmuró tomándolas.

-Yo voy a la cocina por algo de comida, regreso en un momento – se excusó y salió dejándolo solo.

Tuvo que desnudarse en la habitación, pues igual el cuarto de ducha era demasiado pequeño, apenas un poco mas de metro cuadrado. Acomodó la ropa que se iba quitando doblada sobre la silla, luego niveló la temperatura del agua y entró en la regadera.

Dean se movía por la cocina, reinaba el silencio ya que algunos dormían y otros más se dedicaban a sus labores diarias.

Ahora que la población humana estaba casi extinta, la comida tampoco abundaba, de hecho tenían que sembrar y cosechar las verduras y semillas por su cuenta. Para un mundo de vampiros, la comida que no consistía en sangre era innecesaria, el único animal que criaban era el cerdo, pues los nutrientes de su sangre eran los más parecidos a la de los humanos.

Frijoles (habichuelas o guisantes en otros países) además de patatas era en lo que se basaba su dieta, a pesar de que Bobby contaba con una pequeña granja de animales, formada por tres gallinas, dos pollitos, una vaca flaca, un becerro y dos conejos. Era una suerte cuando les tocaba comer algún huevo o algo más.

Por eso ahora sonreía, parecía tener suerte últimamente, pues en la mesa habían ocho huevos y una jarra de leche, las gallinas amanecieron generosas esa mañana; rompió dos de ellos y los cocino en una sartén creando un apetitoso omelet con papas que sirvió en un plato cuando estuvo listo y se sentó a degustarlo.

Le quedaba sólo un bocado por terminar cuando sintió que le abrazaban por detrás, dio un respingo poniéndose de pie por la sorpresa y estuvo a punto de lanzar un golpe

-¿Te asustaste? – preguntó la chica con una risilla.

-Anna – jadeó girándose – te he dicho que no hagas eso, pude haberte lastimado – se quejó.

-Intente no hacerlo, pero es muy divertido.

Estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera provocativa y apoyando las manos sobre los anchos hombros.

Dean aun se arrepentía de habérsela llevado a la cama, pero ella le había insistido tanto y él era débil cuando se trataba de sexo… si, débil por no llamarlo facilote y a ¿quien le dan pan y luego se pone a llorar? Hay que aprovechar las oportunidades que te da la vida, era su lema y como se arrepentía de haberlo seguido con ella.

Sólo se habían acostado una vez y la chica no paraba de acosarlo creyéndose su dueña, lo que le sacaba de quicio pues él le había dejado las cosas muy claras desde un principio, era sólo sexo y no tenía la intención de crear ningún compromiso con ella.

-Anna, estoy cansado – se disculpó – voy a mi recamara ok.

Intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero la pelirroja no se lo ponía fácil.

-¿Y si mejor me acompañas a la mía? Pamela esta dando de comer a los animales, no nos molestara en un buen rato.

-Em… no, lo siento prefiero descansar vale.

Apenas se libró de sus manos y salió disparado hacia su habitación dejando a la mujer farfullando algunos insultos.

Le frustraba que el rubio le rechazara, se sabía bella, Pamela y ella eran las únicas féminas en el grupo y Pamela se inclinaba por Bobby así que no tenía competencia, no entendía por que Dean no se dejaba llevar por sus encantos, ya lo había logrado una vez que lo encontró demasiado borracho y pensó que tenía la batalla ganada, pero no fue así; luego de eso jamás volvió a tocarle y ella se moría de ganas por que lo hiciera.

El rubio se dirigió hasta su dormitorio, tarareaba AC/DC apenas audible al bajar las escaleras, acostumbrado a dormir solo no se tomó la molestia de llamar a la puerta y entró sin avisar.

Nada lo preparo para lo que encontró, tal fue el impacto que le dejo mudo de golpe.

Castiel se encontraba de espaldas, con la piel cubierta de pequeñas gotas de agua, era la piel mas blanca y perfecta que jamás hubiera visto en su vida, sin ese feo traje y la gabardina, su figura era realmente tentadora.

-Cas – jadeó con voz ahogada

El vampiro giró completamente expuesto.

-¿Dean?

-¿Qué haces en bolas Cas?

Continuara.

Jejeje, ojala que les haya gustado. Me ayudarían mucho si comentaran algo, así me doy ideas


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por el retraso, de hecho este fic va más adelantado, sólo que había tenido problemas para subirlo por que la pagina no me dejaba, pero si les come un poquito la duda, pues pueden darse la vuelta por mi live journal, tengo el mismo Nick, Kellenparms, por si les interesa tengo publicadas algunas otras de mis historias sobre todo RPS con Misha y Jensen.

Capitulo 5: Atraccion.

-¿Qué haces en bolas Cas? – Preguntó perturbado

El vampiro parecía no conocer el significado de la palabra pudor, cualquiera ante esa situación hubiese hecho por cubrirse, pero él no; su cuerpo se erguía completamente expuesto exudando seguridad.-Te estaba esperando – contestó sin inmutarse

-¿Cómo? – con los ojos abiertos como una caricatura comenzó a sudar pausando la respiración.

-Tengo un problema.

"¿Problema? Pues yo no te veo ninguno, estas perfecto" pensó.

-¿Dean? – se acercó dos pasos más a él esperando alguna reacción, pues el otro sólo le miraba atónito.

La distancia entre ellos era casi nula, Dean tragó saliva nervioso, la razón se le estaba haciendo añicos y empezó a entrar en pánico, el hematólogo le provocaba extrañas sensaciones, vale que las primera vez pensó que era curiosidad por su especie, pero ahora; esto distaba mucho de ser curiosidad, no le desagradaba en absoluto la visión frente a él, de hecho no podía apartar la vista de la esbelta figura.

-¿Problema… cual problema Cas? – se obligó a responder.

-Quería vestirme, pero no he encontrado como secarme – Dean corrió hacia la maleta.

-Ten – le lanzó una toalla y Castiel la cogió en el aire.

-Gracias – asintió y comenzó a pasarla lentamente por su estomago.

Dean observó un par de movimientos y luego bajó la vista avergonzado ¿Empezaba hacer más calor o sólo él la sentía?

-¿Necesitas otra cosa?

-Sí – contestó ajeno al nerviosismo del otro – em… no tengo calzoncillos – terminó con voz pequeñita.

Y ese ligero titubeo le pareció adorable al menor, tanto así que sonrió y se relajó un poco.

-Por aquí tengo algunos – rebuscó en la maleta y sacó unos bóxers negros – ahí tienes.

Los cogió de su mano y comenzó a ponerselos, Dean le veia sin disimulo hasta que Castiel levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó inclinando la cabeza en su acostumbrada expresión.

-Em… nop, voy a… yo… regreso en un momento ¿vale? – no esperó respuesta y salió de ahí veloz.

El vampiro se encogió de hombres y continuó vistiendo.

"Dios si de verdad existes eres un hijo de… ¿Por qué me haces esto?"

No era normal lo que estaba sintiendo, enserio no; no sólo por que era un vampiro, era hombre y él… él nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre. Si se tiraba a cuanta chica guapa se le cruzaba en el camino, que tampoco eran muchas tomando en cuanta la situación en el mundo, pero eso demostraba su gusto por las mujeres, incluso en una ocasión se acostó con una tía buena que rondaba los cincuenta, entonces ¿Por qué ahora le pasaba esto?

Como si su vida no apestara ya demasiado ahora tendría que atravesar por una crisis de identidad.

"Basta de problemas existenciales Dean, tal vez sólo sea la presión por lo que estamos viviendo, tal vez sólo sea la gratitud lo que hace que vea de manera distinta, tal vez… si, quizá sólo sea eso"

Llevaba mas de media hora sentado sobre la escalera, hablando mentalmente, reprochándole a Dios e intentando descifrar sus sentimientos, pero ya estaba bien, tenía el cuerpo dolorido y el sueño lo estaba venciendo, seguro que si entraba ahora, ya Castiel estaría dormido, se puso en pie y caminó hasta la habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido entró en ella, estaba muy oscura pero él conocía el espacio perfectamente, así que se movió sin encender la luz, subió la escalerilla y se tumbó sobre el colchón, se acomodó boca arriba hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada y se durmió.

-¡Dean, Cas es hora de levantarse! – le llamó Bobby tocando a la puerta.

El rubio abrió los ojos y se desperezó estirándose como un gato al oír el llamado, Castiel se levantó un poco aturdido y se calzó los zapatos.

Minutos después ambos estaban fuera, con Bobby esperándoles impaciente.

-¿Qué sucede Bobby? Apenas han pasado cuatro horas ¿No podías dormir?

-Les espero arriba, Sam a llegado – sin más explicación subió las escaleras esperando que le siguieran.

-¿Quién es Sam? – preguntó Castiel al ver que Dean subía presuroso.

-Es mi hermano, ven ya lo conocerás.

El ojiazul asintió y le siguió hasta la sala, ahí les esperaban todos reunidos y Cas pudo distinguir una cara nueva.

-¡¿Cas? Tú eres Cas ¿verdad?

El chico más alto que hubiese visto en su vida le sonreía con entusiasmo, no era muy parecido a Dean pero también era atractivo, de melena castaña, cuerpo atlético y ojos un poco rasgados, además de adorables hoyuelos que le surcaban el rostro cada vez que sonreía.

-Wow – dijo emocionado – no sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte, Dean me habló mucho de ti – Castiel se sorprendió por la información recibida y dirigió una mirada de interrogación hacia el rubio, este por su lado se hizo el desentendido – me contó lo que hiciste por ellos y yo estoy realmente agradecido – terminó de corridillo.

Cas le estudiaba con interés y un amago de sonrisa, le causaba un poco de gracia la espontaneidad del castaño.

-Ya esta bien Samm, no le marees con tu perorata. Cas este gigantón es Sammy, mi hermano.

El aludido extendió la mano con ansiedad ofreciéndosela al vampiro, este le observó por unos segundos antes de decidir tomarlas.

-Es un gusto Sammy – respondió manteniendo por un instante la mano del menor entre las suyas.

Samm se derritió con el contacto y las palabras de Castiel.

Aun así le corrigió – Soy Samuel Wínchester puedes llamarme Samm, no Sammy, A Dean le gusta infantilizarme – se quejó – es un cretino.

-Y tú un imbécil – replicó.

-Ya niñas, compórtense – les reprendió Bobby – anda Dean ayuda a Samm a acomodar lo que han traído.

Samm dio una colleja a su hermano mayor incitándolo a ponerse a trabajar, el otro quiso defenderse y así salieron por la puerta.

-Esos chicos son cómo mis hijos – comentó Bobby con orgullo, notando como Castiel les veía al alejarse – ellos salvaron mi vida hace tiempo y yo la daría por ellos sin pensarlo; son cabezotas y en ocasiones me sacan de quicio, pero son lo único que tengo.

-Pues es algo bueno que se tengan ese aprecio – afirmó

-Sí. Ven te mostrare el lugar de trabajo que hemos destinado para ti.

-Te sigo…

El improvisado laboratorio se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa, era una habitación grande y oscura provista de un no tan sofisticado material, dos computadoras para la simulación y varios tubos de precipitado sobre la mesilla.

Un joven de figura escuálida y exótico corte de cabello se encontraba tecleando en el computador.

-Ash – el joven levantó la mirada y le sonrió al ex vampiro – veo que ya te has puesto a trabajar.

-Si Bobby, estoy actualizando la programación de la computadora, encontré nuevos implementos que darán más rapidez al sistema.

-Cas, él es Ash. Samm y él son los encargados de la investigación, entre ellos dos saben lo que hay que saber para crear la cura.

-Otro vampiro eh – bufó con hastió y Bobby gruñó por la expresión retadora del chico.

-Él es diferente, podemos confiar plenamente

-Esta bien – se disculpó dándole la razón – lo podre entonces al corriente de todos los avances.

Castiel no le dio importancia al desplante del chico, ni siquiera lo tomó en cuanta y se enfocó solamente en Bobby.

-Antes de enfocarme en los datos teóricos, necesito analizar tu sangre, ¿Puedo tomar una muestra?

-Toma toda la que quieras – exclamó extendiendo el brazo.

-Sólo será necesario un poco.

-Pues hagámoslo ya.

Bobby le puso a mano el material para el procedimiento, se descubrió el brazo y tomó asiento esperando que le pincharan.

Castiel ligó el brazo exponiendo la vena, pinchó con la jenguirilla y sacó la cantidad ideal para llenar dos tubos de ensayo.

-¿Qué se siente cuando el sol toca tu piel? – preguntó en tanto ponía unas cuantas gotas sobre las placas de Petri y las observaba bajo el microscopio.

-Me sentí como un pollo frito – bromeó.

-Si – contestó sin entender la broma – pero ¿algo en especial que recuerdes? Es decir, por que decidiste salir del agua si todavía era de día ¿Cuál fue tu sensación? ¿Cómo supiste que no morirías?

-Bueno – rememoró – al estar en el fondo del lago, algo se movió dentro de mi pecho, fue como si los rayos del sol pusieran en movimiento mi corazón, sólo un instante, un latido y después el aire entró de nuevo en mis pulmones – terminó con ojos soñadores.

El hematólogo analizó el extracto de sangre bajo luz ultravioletas y el virus continuaba en ella, la descomposición con la luz era evidente, no encontraba explicación posible para que el vampiro se hubiese vuelto humano.

-Esto parece imposible – exclamó contrariado – no veo diferencias aparentes entre tu sangre y la mía – lo pensó por un momento y continuó – tal vez la única manera de saber la respuesta es tratar el virus dentro del cuerpo… Es decir, exponer mi cuerpo a temperaturas solares – rectificó.

-¿Eso es posible? – Cuestionó escéptico - ¿No te parece muy peligroso?

Se encogió de hombros y respondió – Debo ponerme al tanto con la información de lo que han investigado, ya después veremos la forma de llevarlo a cabo.

-Ok, entonces te dejó, tengo cosas que hacer.

El vampiro asintió viéndole marchar y se puso a trabajar.

Seguía plantado frente al monitor, empapándose con los archivos, llevaba horas en la misma postura, su resistencia era sorprendente y hubiera continuado haciéndolo, de no ser por la intromisión del rubio.

-Sabe – se acercó sonriendo – hay algo en ti que me intriga demasiado.

"Pues ya somos dos" pensó el vampiro.

-¿Qué cosa es? – preguntó levantando la mirada.

El de ojos verdes cogía una silla y la acomodó para sentarse al frente del hematólogo.

-No pareces ser un cabrón sin corazón… –Castiel frunció el ceño sin comprender y esperó a que el otro se explicase mejor – es decir, eres diferente a todos los vampiros que he conocido.

- ¿Y has conocido muchos?

El ojiazul era de naturaleza reservada, pero ese humano le provocaba que pudiese expresarse con facilidad.

-Pues… algunos, creo que Bobby fue el primero.

-¿Cómo le conociste?

-Fue gracias a papá, eran amigos desde muy jóvenes, se asociaron y montaron un taller mecánico, eran como hermanos hasta que Bobby fue convertido.

Castiel por lo regular era curioso, pero saciaba su curiosidad a base de la observación y otras simplemente se quedaban con la duda, sin embargo se sentía en confianza para exponer sus cuestionamientos sin reserva.

-¿Cómo fue que Bobby se convirtió en vampiro?

-Su historia y la nuestra están muy ligadas – comenzó – ¿sabes? Fue atacado en el taller que administraba con mi padre, apenas empezaban a darse las conversiones. Una pandilla de vampiros le atacó, papá intentó ayudarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde; aun así logró acabar con uno de ellos, eso no les gustó nada. Huyeron dejando a Bobby con el cuello desgarrado, papá no sabía nada sobre vampiros y creyó que le habían matado. Lo cual era verdad en cierto modo.

Jamás imaginó lo que vendría después, yo apenas contaba con seis años pero recuerdo algunas cosas – suspiró melancólico con mirada baja - Bobby despertó luego de que sus heridas sanaran como por arte de magia y entonces supieron en lo que se había convertido. Era confuso pero decidieron ocultarlo. Los días pasaron y Bobby tuvo que adaptarse a su nueva condición, creyeron que las cosas iban bien; ninguno se dio cuenta de que los pandilleros aun les vigilaban, querían vengarse por el chico muerto y siguieron a papá hasta casa – hizo una pausa dudando continuar, pero levantó la vista y se topo con los grandes ojos azules que le veían con interés.

Prendieron fuego cuando todos dormíamos, la casa estaba ardiendo y mi padre puso a Sammy que en ese entonces tenía dos años sobre mis brazos, me pidió que lo pusiera a salvo en tanto él intentaba ayudar a salir a mi madre – la voz se le quebró ligeramente he hiso una pausa para controlarse. Castiel bebía de las palabras escuchándole con atención.

Mamá no lo logró, murió en el incendio y desde ese entonces papá no descansó hasta dar con los responsables, se le volvió una obsesión, tan es así que crecimos sin establecernos en ninguna parte; viajando de estado en estado hasta encontrarlos. Fueron años de dormir sobre la carretera o en moteles de paso. Hasta que dimos con ellos – frunció los labios – las cosas no salieron muy bien, mi padre murió en el enfrentamiento, el líder le mató y yo lo mate a él.

Al terminar el relato, Castiel le veía, no con compasión, era más bien admiración. El Winchíster había tenido una infancia difícil y eso denotaba su personalidad, recia y a veces un tanto despreocupada.

El vampiro seguía mirándole fijamente, digiriendo lo que le acababan de confiar, hasta que el rubio le cuestionó.

-Y tú ¿Cómo fuiste convertido, fue por decisión propia?

El hematólogo se tensó un poco al escuchar la pregunta, dudó un segundo en responder pero Dean había sido honesto contándole su historia y a él no le quedaba mas que responder con la misma sinceridad.

-Fue mi hermano… - confesó – él… me traicionó.

-¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó intrigado.

-La epidemia ya se había expandido… yo me rehusaba a convertirme, intente huir, escapar. Baltasar y yo lo haríamos juntos, escondernos. Pero él me engañó, se dejó convertir a mis espaldas y después sin mi permiso me infectó a mi – terminó con la mirada baja y un atisbo de tristeza.

Dean sintió ganas de abrazarle, de darle esperanzas como lo hacia con Sammy cuando eran niños y se ponía triste, pero Castiel levantó la vista y se petrificó al ver la profundidad en esos inmensos ojos.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que era ser humano – murmuró.

Con esa frase Dean comprendía la extraña personalidad del vampiro y gracias a su confesión también sabía por que era diferente a los de su especie. Eso le agradaba mucho.

Un timbre comenzó a sonar y el humano se dio cuenta que era su móvil, al contestarlo reparó unos instantes en el numero que aparecía en la pantalla y descolgó.

-¿Bueno?

Continuara…

Je, me gustaría dejar de disculparme y actualizar mas seguido, pero como siempre sigo con problemas técnicos, hay ocasiones en que mi compu ni prende. Espero poder postear al menos un capi por semana. No desesperen ok…

Pd.. Dejen comments jeje así me doy ánimos y hare lo posible por ponerme al corriente

.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Cuarenta y ocho horas habían pasado desde que recibió aquella llamada, y ya tenían casi todo listo para que Rufus fuese en misión de reconocimiento. Aunque la llamada había sido dirigida a Dean, el ex vampiro había decidido que por el bien del proyecto que estaban realizando, lo mejor era mandar a alguien más.

Hendriksen le había pedido ayuda, llevaba varios años poniéndose en contacto con los humanos que huina de ser convertidos, y hasta ahora nunca había encontrado un numero tan grande de "sobrevivientes" un grupo mayor a veinte personas, con ellos podrían poner en marcha una pequeña colonia y tal vez repoblar el mundo. Sólo era cuestión de encontrar un lugar seguro donde asentarse.

-Bien Rufus – el antiguo vampiro despedía a su amigo viendo como este subía en la camioneta tipo benz. – Mantenme al tanto de lo que pase, trata de llamarme a tu llegada ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro Bobby, no te preocupes.

Y habiendo dicho eso, el hombre de color se retiró a cumplir con lo prometido a Hendriksen, le acompañaban el joven Ash y Pamela, los cuales seguían en rango de entrenamiento a Dean y Samm, sin duda formaban uno de los mejores equipos de cazadores de vampiros y harían hasta lo imposible por mantener a salvo a los humanos.

-¿Ya se fueron? – preguntó el menor de los Winchister cuando Bobby entró en el laboratorio.

-Si, acaban de partir.

-¿Crees que lo lograremos Bobby? – el ex vampiro lo miró con interrogación, Samm jamás había dudado de la capacidad de Rufus, no entendía por que lo hacía ahora. – lo que quiero decir es ¿Crees que algún día logremos rehacer la humanidad?

El mayor se acerca al chico y le palmeó la espalda – No te preocupes muchacho, ahora que tenemos a Castiel aquí, tengo mas fe que nunca en que eso pasara.

El Winchister asintió con una sonrisa y se encaminó hasta la cocina.

Dean observaba disimuladamente al ojiazul que tecleaba algunos datos en el computador, se movía con maestría por todo el lugar, sentado en un banquillo de ruedas giratorias se desplazaba del monitor a la muestra de sangre que tenia bajo el microscopio.

No sabía que le estaba pasando, nunca antes alguna otra criatura había llamado tan profundamente su atención, mas no se veía capaz de apartar la vista del moreno de ojos azules.

-Hola Deeaaan – le susurró la chica pelirroja de manera seductora junto al oído, soplando un poco de aire caliente sobre la nuca.

Este simple contacto le provocó al rubio un malestar, tensando la espalda volvió el rostro hasta la chica, que para su desgracia se encontraba demasiado cerca de sus labios.

-Anna – le respondió de manera hosca

La chica hizo un pequeño puchero al ver la frialdad con la que la trataba el chico

-Oh vamos Dean ¿Por qué te comportas tan cortante conmigo?

-Tengo cosas que hacer.- le evadió y salió disparado del lugar, no sin antes dar un repaso a la figura del vampiro de ojos azules y sonreír de manera tonta.

La chica quedó con un palmo de narices, no había pasado desapercibido el poco disimulo con el que el rubio veía al ojiazul, de la manera en que a ella le gustaría que la hubiese visto aunque fuera una sola vez. Ella no era tonta, y ya se había dado cuenta del interés que Dean profesaba para con el hematólogo, algo que distaba mucho de ser meramente profesional; no, a ella no la engañaban, tras el velo de indiferencia que Dean quería aparentar, ella podía discernir perfectamente la atracción que el rubio sentía por el vampiro.

"Maldito Castiel no voy a permitir que me quites por lo que tanto he luchado, antes prefiero verlo muerto"

-¿Cómo vas con la investigación? – preguntó Bobby acercándose hasta la mesa donde el moreno hacía pruebas a una porción del extracto de sangre.

-Creo que es muy factible lo que te había comentado con anterioridad, debemos experimentar con mi cuerpo.

El mayor le miraba con reticencia, pero aun así pregunto - ¿Qué es lo que necesitaremos para llevarlo a acabo?

El vampiro se lo pensó un momento antes de contestar – Humm, pues según mis cálculos y habiendo chequeado todo el material recopilado por Ash y Samm, creo que nos hace falta un lugar donde podamos concentrar el calor del sol. Mira, te mostrare de lo que estoy hablando.

Bobby puso atención al monitor de la computadora, donde Castiel había abierto un archivo en el que se veía una simulación en tercera dimensión. La pantalla mostraba una un espacio parecido a una capsula de aproximadamente cuatro metros de circunferencia, tapizada por dentro con espejos para reflejar los rayos del sol y una escotilla en el techo que abría y cerraba de manera mecánica, para dejar entrar los rayos UV.

-Esto es lo que tenemos que construir – sugirió el vampiro con seriedad.

Bobby veía el prototipo con la boca abierta, el palidito era bueno en lo que hacia, llevaban años en busca de una solución y francamente jamás se les hubiese ocurrido crear algo parecido.

-¿Sabes? No creo que tengamos ningún problema, de hecho tengo la estructura que será perfecta para llevarlo a cabo.

-¿De verdad? - Inquirió extrañado.

-Si, mira, ven te mostrare.

Castiel se quedó en su sitio, no dudaba de Bobby, pero fuera el sol estaba en todo su esplendor y él no tenia la intención de salir de casa para que el otro le mostrara de lo que estaba hablando, no pensaba arriesgarse.

El mayor al ver el titubeo en el semblante de Novack aclaró – Vamos, que no saldremos de casa, esta en el sótano, unos metros más allá de la habitación que compartes con Dean, de hecho se me hace raro que no la hubieses visto ya.

El hematólogo al escuchar aquello se sorprendió, era verdad, él se caracterizaba por ser un explorador nato, sin embargo durante ese corto tiempo en esa casa había estado tan enfrascado tratando de encontrar la cura que ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de curiosear por el lugar.

Bobby encendió las luces del pasillo, mas por costumbre que por que de verdad las necesitasen, puesto que sabía de la perfecta visión de Castiel en la oscuridad, y aunque el había perdido un poco de facultades al volver a su condición humana, aun conservaba la mayoría de ellas, entre estas la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad.

Unos diez metros mas delante de la habitación en que dormía desde su llegada, se encontraba una puerta cerrada, esta era de hierro puro y tenia un mecanismo de apertura como el timón de un barco.

Singer giró varias veces dicha cerradura hasta que la puerta se abrió con un ruido sordo, entraron y Castiel pudo vislumbrar el espacio, era algo parecido a un bunquer igual que la puerta también de hierro puro, los únicos muebles eran un pequeño catre que debió de haber tenido mejores tiempos y una mesilla con patas en forma de tijera, también demasiado desgastada.

Castiel se paró al centro de la habitación y observó detenidamente, el lugar era perfecto, los arreglar que tendrían que hacerle serían mínimos.

-Y bien ¿Qué te parece, cumple con los requisitos?

-Esta perfecto, ahora sólo nos falta colocar los espejos y la escotilla – señaló hacia el techo.

Bobby sonrió y se acercó hasta un interruptor. – De hecho, la escotilla ya esta lista, no voy a abrirla ahora para evitarte un daño físico, pero créeme, eso ya esta listo.

El moreno levantó la vista hasta el techo, era verdad, se veía una malla metálica con un extraño símbolo, parecido a una estrella de cinco picos y encima de esta la puertita corrediza. Eso les ahorraría bastante trabajo.

-Pues entonces no habrá ningún problema, hay que poner manos a la obra.

-Sí, lamentablemente no contamos con los espejos, pero no te preocupes, mañana mismo mandaré a Samm y a Chuck para que se encarguen de conseguirlos, aun tengo un viejo contacto y estoy seguro de que este me ayudara con lo que necesito.

-Pues me parece perfecto, entonces – se disculpó con un reverencia – creo que seguiré con la investigación, de manera que no se me escape nada.

-Esta bien Doctor, vuelve a tus tareas. Yo hablare con los chicos ahora.

Castiel salió del bunquer y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el laboratorio, en tanto Bobby se quedó observando unos instantes mas aquel lugar, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas, era un imagen que llevaba años sin contemplar, se encontraba apoyado en la barandilla frente a la casa, mirando embelesado hacia arriba.

Luego de haber estado todo el día trabajando, de alguna manera quiso relajarse, era algo que no se había permitido desde el día en que fue convertido. Su semblante no mostraba expresión alguna, aparentemente, pero el rubio llevaba ya bastante tiempo analizándolo, tanto así que podía distinguir la poquísima diferencia entre una y otra.

El vampiro aspiro la esencia del Winchister, sabía que se acercaba a él aun antes de abrir la puerta, mas no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que se paró tras de su espalda y le habló con voz tenue.

-Te traje esto – ofreció un vaso aproximadamente de medio litro.

El vampiro hizo un extraño mohín, sabía de lo que se trataba y eso le descolocaba en cierto grado.

-Es tu sangre – no era una pregunta, aunque de algún modo si quería preguntar por que.

-Sí, no has ingerido nada desde el día que llegaste y sé que la necesitas.

-N-no – tartamudeó – no es necesario.

-Vamos Cas, tanto tú como yo sabemos que si es necesaria, has estado trabajando mucho y no estoy muy enterado de lo que les sucede con eso de la abstinencia, pero sé que no les va muy bien luego de un tiempo de no haberla ingerido.

El rubio extendió su mano esperando que el vampiro cogiese el recipiente. Castiel dudó un instante, mas no podía negar que el olor de esa sangre era exquisito, no sólo por que fuese humana, si no por que era de Dean y esta tenía un olor y un sabor que no se comparaba con nada que hubiese probado antes.

Castiel dejó salir sus colmillos y aceptó el liquido que le ofrecían, al tomarlo sin querer rozo la mano de aquel humano, se sentía cálida y si hubiese podido sonrojarse lo hubiese hecho, desgraciadamente el humano no contaba con la facilidad del vampiro para controlarse y a este si se le subieron los colores al rostro con dicho toque.

Como si fuese algo que quemara, Dean alejó la mano tan pronto el otro cogió la bebida.

El hematólogo llevó el liquido hasta sus labios, de la misma forma que lo hizo la primera vez, degusto lentamente el elixir rojizo, manchando sus labios y dientes en el proceso.

Dean no sabía si Castiel lo hacia aposta o de verdad era ingenuo, pero con cada sorbo que daba, soltaba algo parecido a un pequeño gemidito, algo que le ponía al Winchister los vellos de punta y hacia que le recorriera una descarga de electricidad por la columna vertebral ¿Podía haber algo más sexy que aquella criatura ingiriendo esa bebida?

Que dios lo perdonara por lo que estaba pensando (Si es que realmente le importase lo que sucede en la tierra) pero su lívido se veía afectado cada vez con mas frecuencia al compartir espacio con el ojiazul.

Sin darse cuenta gimió más alto de lo deseado al terminar de ingerir y quiso pedir disculpas, mas le fue imposible.

Sin saber como había pasado, unos labios regordetes presionaban contra los suyos, de manera torpe en un principio, no es que el tuviese realmente mucha experiencia en eso, pero fue algo arrebatado, tomándolo de manera ruda en principio, marcándolo como hierro candente, como si el calor que emanaba aquel cuerpo pudiese invadir el suyo y regalarle un poco instalándolo en sus entrañas.

Fue todo demasiado sorpresivo, tanto que tardo varios segundos en poder reaccionar, en corresponder, mas cuando sintió aquella juguetona lengua recorriéndole las comisuras, tentándolo de manera descarada para que abriera la boca y lo dejara entrar, se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba, se dedicó a disfrutar de aquel toque sin pensar en las consecuencias que vendrían después, dejó que le invadieran, probando la esencia dulzona de aquella criatura, degustando y salivando un poco, siguiendo el ritmo desenfrenado, luchando por mantener el control, por instinto.

Anna llevaba un rato buscando al Winchister por toda la casa, había bajado hasta la recamara para ver si ahí le encontraba y no fue así, no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, seguiría luchando hasta que el rubio se diese cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él.

-Bobby ¿Haz visto donde se a metido Dean? – preguntó al mayor encontrándoselo de camino hasta la sala.

-No, la verdad hace como una hora que no le veo. Tal vez este fuera, deberías buscarlo allá.

Respondió el ex vampiro sin demasiado interés, él sabía que lo de Dean y Anna no acabaría de muy buena manera, sólo esperaba que no se viesen afectados por eso todos lo que habitaban en esa casa.

-Gracias Bobby, creo que le buscare fuera.

Sin mas la chica se dirigió hasta la salida, nada mas abrir la puerta y se quedó aturdida por un momento con lo que vio.

-¡DEAN, QUE DEMONIOS! – gritó

Continuara, bueno jejejej, que esto no ha sido muy sustancioso, pero estoy dispuesta a volver al ruedo, ojala que les haya gustado un poquito, yiugh la verdad que el beso me quedó muy asco, tengo que ponerle mas punch pero bueno, ya no pido disculpas, ni hago promesas jajajaja. Un agradecimiento a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario, de verdad es muy agradable que les guste.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

-¡DEAN! ¿Qué DEMONIOS? – gritó

El vampiro estaba tan perdido en ese mar de sensaciones, la fascinación de sentir aquella cálida lengua recorriéndole por entero, le nublaba la vista y le hacía desear más, más contacto, más jadeos y respiraciones cortas por parte del rubio. No supo en que momento le aferró a su cuerpo, la pasión era tan envolvente y necesitada que parecían fundirse uno contra el otro.

Dean le abrazaba con ambos brazos sobre la cintura, aprisionando casi con demasiada fuerza, como si temiese que al dejarle un poco de espacio, el ojiazul se esfumara de su agarre. Castiel por su parte correspondía de buena manera a las exigencias del rubio, cuando el beso se volvió más violento, mordiendo de a poco el labio inferior y chupando, alternando uno y otro movimiento.

Dean podía probar su propia sangre en la saliva del vampiro, era algo afrodisiaco, que le hacía desear seguir sumergido en aquella vorágine de placer. Ninguna de sus experiencias pasadas se podría comparar con esta, él ojiazul se llevaba el broche de oro, era como si leyera su mente y se adelantara a sus movimientos, la manera en que mantenía su rostro entre sus manos y como le acariciada con movimientos circulares detrás de las orejas con los pulgares le mareaba.

-¡DEAN, QUE DEMONIOS! – gritó histérica la mujer al ver aquella escena.

Novack se separó desconcertado con aquella interrupción, se sentía apenado, no por que la mujer los haya descubierto, si no por el hecho de que, con esta era la segunda ocasión en que sus sentidos fallaban al estar tan cerca del rubio, pues no escuchó ni sintió el momento en que la pelirroja les llegó tan cerca, si algún enemigo quería encontrar su punto débil y pillarle cuando fuera más vulnerable, pues bien podía hacerlo cuando se encontrara en situaciones comprometedoras con el Winchister.

Dean aun seguía lamiendo sus labios saboreando su propio sabor y el del vampiro después de ser abandonado, extrañaba el calor de aquellos labios contra los suyos y maldijo interiormente aquella inoportuna intromisión.

-Estoy esperando una explicación Dean – escupía con voz chillona.

El rubio le miró con un gesto de fastidio – No tengo por que darte ninguna explicación Anna, tu y yo no somos nada, tengo el derecho de hacer lo que se me venga en gana. – escupió con soberbia.

Un estremecimiento atravesó el cuerpo entero de la joven, la ira le invadió con la respuesta del rubio y no se pudo controlar al observar la expresión de Castiel, el vampiro no mostraba expresión alguna, se veía hasta cierto punto relajado, eso le enojó más; sin pensar en las consecuencias se acercó hasta él.

-Tú maldito fenómeno – siseó al momento que soltaba tremendo golpe sobre el rostro del ojiazul con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

Castiel ni siquiera se inmutó, fue como si apenas le hubiesen tocado, en cambio la chica lanzó un grito de dolor, el rostro del ojiazul se sentía como si fuera de hierro puro.

-Ahaaa – se quejó sosteniendo su mano.

-¡¿Pero que estas loca? – recriminó Dean con indignación, más de alguna manera le alegró el ver que no sólo no le había hecho daño a Cas, si no que se llevó un castigo al haber tratado de lastimar al vampiro. – Te aconsejo que no te me vuelvas a ofrecer, que entré en tú cabeza que no me interesa tener nada contigo.

Ignorando la contestación de la pelirroja jaló a Cas de la mano incitándolo a entrar con él hacia la casa.

L a chica se quedó tragándose el coraje, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo y sobando su adolorida mano.

"Maldito engendro, esto no se va a quedar así, no te vas a quedar con lo que es mío, no lo voy a permitir"

Dean llevó al vampiro hasta la sala, la situación podría parecer incomoda.

"Un beso, con un hombre, o mejor dicho una criatura sobrenatural que alguna vez fue hombre, además de haber sido pillados por la pelirroja"

Si, podría sentirse apenado, pero por alguna extraña razón no era así, se sentía tranquilo, relajado y hasta cierto punto excitado, además Castiel le había correspondido, era el beso que más jodidamente bien había dado en toda su vida.

Bobby les vio llegar y se extrañó por la expresión de los chicos, Dean tenia las mejillas coloreadas y una sonrisa de bobo marca ACME, ni que decir del vampiro que mantenía las comisuras hacia arriba simulando una risa.

-¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó de manera escéptica.

Los recién llegados no pusieron atención a lo que el viejo preguntaba, así que el otro volvió a cuestionar esta vez de manera más audible

-¿Chicos, ha pasado algo?

-Hm – fue la única respuesta del rubio.

-Están raros – comentó encogiéndose de hombros. – Como sea, he hablado con Caleb, a dicho que si puede conseguirme los espejos necesarios. Mañana Chuck y Sam miran por ellos, tú – dijo señalando al rubio – chequearas el mecanismo del bunquer, para que no haya problemas con la escotilla ¿entendido?

Winchister, que al escuchar algo sobre los espejos y Caleb en la misma oración salió de su ensimismamiento y puso toda atención al asunto, tomó nota de las órdenes.

-Este bien Bobby, no te preocupes mañana mismo pongo manos a la obra.

-Ok, y tú – dirigiéndose a Castiel - ¿Tienes ya todo definido en cuanto a la investigación?

-Sí, ahora sólo nos falta llevarlo a practica, estoy seguro de que funcionara.

-Pues mañana a primera hora salen Samm y Chuck, llegaran a con Caleb por la noche y luego de cargar con los espejos regresaran inmediatamente.

-Ok Bobby, entonces, si no hay nada mas por el momento, Cas y yo nos retiramos a dormir – dijo de manera juguetona guiñándole un ojo al azabache.

Cass no lo entendió, pero aun así le siguió hasta la habitación.

-¿Haz sabido algo sobre Castiel? – preguntó el joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

-No Michael, no he tenido noticias sobre mi hermano. - respondió de manera cortante.

Desde la partida de Castiel, las tropas se habían dado a la tarea de buscar al moreno hasta por debajo de las piedras, el hematólogo era demasiado valioso para la organización y tenían la orden de encontrarlo a como diera lugar obvio que tendría que ser vivo, pues muerto no les servía de nada.

Crowley puso todos las facilidades en cuanto a capital se trataba para la búsqueda del vampiro científico, y prácticamente lo que llevaba gastado era nada, comparado con lo que podía perder si el hematólogo no regresaba a sus labores y continuaba con la búsqueda del sustituto.

-¿De verdad no haz sabido nada, o es que estas intentando cubrirlo? – Cuestionó de forma inquisitiva, con un tinte de ironía en la voz – para nadie es un secreto que siempre haz tratado de protegerlo, Castiel es demasiado débil…

Ante la repentina acusación y las ofensas proferidas hacia su hermano, Novack enfureció quedando a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Michael encarándole con fiereza.

-No te atrevas a lanzar ese tipo de acusaciones en mi contra, – siseó – en cuanto a Castiel, tampoco tienes nada que decir, pero una cosa si te digo, nuestra prioridad es traerle aquí, a salvo, donde se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima y te juro que me olvidare de que eres mi superior, te partiré los dos brazos y piernas si te atreves a dañarle.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte del otro ser, salió del despacho en el que se encontraba, dejando al otro con un visible enojo en el rostro.

Michael bufaba encolerizado, a él, el gran líder el mejor de todos en su especie, ahora se veía en la necesidad de aguantar los berrinches de dos criaturas inferiores, y todo por que, por que el pequeño Novack era quien podría de algún modo mantener a su raza a salvo.

"Si no fuera por eso" pensó "estarían muertos malditos vampirillos de mierda"

El teléfono móvil vibró dentro de su chaqueta, lo sacó y por unos segundos observó el número en la pantalla antes de presionar la tecla de contestar.

-¿Crowley?

-Si, Michael, estaba esperando noticias tuyas, espero que sigas vigilando al hermanito de Castiel, tenemos que dar con él cuanto antes.

El tono en la voz del empresario era suave, con parsimonia.

-Le seguimos todo el tiempo señor, hemos intervenido su línea telefónica y puesto cámaras en su hogar, mas no hemos tenido ninguna noticia, es completamente seguro que Baltasar no se ha puesto en contacto con Castiel.

-No podemos seguir así Michael, el tiempo se nos esta acabando, si no encontramos el paradero de Castiel, nos veremos envueltos en un caos de proporciones enormes.

-Lo sé señor, pero por el momento no tenemos nada más, si tuviésemos alguna pista sobre Novack, créame que ya lo tendríamos en nuestro poder.

-Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir. Pero por ahora, refuerza la búsqueda, aumenta el número de cazadores para esta misión, no te detengas por los gastos, pondré todo a tu disposición, pero encuéntralo ya.

Michael apartó el teléfono un poco, bufó y rodó los ojos.

Sólo eso le faltaba, que el señor farmacéutico le dijera como hacer su trabajo.

Tragándose las ganas de contestarle con una grosería contestó lo mas decentemente posible – No se preocupe señor, pondré todo lo que este en mis manos por obtener resultados lo mas pronto posible.

-Eso espero – respondió y cortó la llamada.

"Maldito Castiel y su amor por los humanos, sabía que ese imbécil nos causaría problemas, no había mas que ver su cara para darse cuenta, ja, compasión hacía los humanos, si no fuera por que aun son necesarios, yo mismo me encargaría de partirle el cuello al doctorcito incluido al idiota de Baltasar"

Tan pronto entraron en la recamara, Dean miró a Castiel de manera seductora, regalándole una sonrisa lujuriosa, de esas que hacían mojar braga a todas las chiquillas que se le ponían enfrente.

El vampiro podría parecer lento, pero conocía a la perfección el ritual de seducción y sabía que eso era lo que el rubio intentaba hacer en esos momentos con él.

Sin perder más el tiempo, el Winchister se acercó hasta quedar pegado al cuerpo del vampiro.

-¿Qué pretendes Dean? – preguntó a dos centímetros del otro rostro, rosando el aliento y aspirando el embriagador aroma del rubio.

-No te asustes – susurró provocativamente

-No lo hago – respondió con un deje de indignación en la voz. Cosa que sólo hizo reír al de ojos verdes.

-Ya. Esta bien, sólo quiero comprobar una de mis teorías.

Castiel le miró con interrogación, mas no pudo rebatir nada, pues el rubio volvió a abalanzarse a sus brazos, devorando demandantemente los rosados labios del moreno.

"¿Son acaso los besos de los vampiros una droga? ¿O es sólo contigo? No puedo negar la embriagadora sensación que me invade siempre que estoy a tu lado, algo en mi se desactiva, mi sistema de defensa queda hecho añicos siempre que me reflejo en tus grandes orbes"

Vaya, debería reprenderse por su manera tan cursi de pensar, cada vez se parecía mas al nenazas de su hermano, que creía en cuentos rosas y gustaba de las películas de amor, ja, reía interiormente, la burla que le haría Samm si se enterara de su atracción por el vampiro, por un hombre.

"Pues que le den a Samm, no dejaría de disfrutar de aquella sensación sólo por preocuparse de lo que pensaría de él su hermanito menor"

El azabache por su lado estaba en las mismas situaciones, no podía refrenarse al deseo que provocaba aquel humano en él, superior a sus fuerzas, un detonante que nublaba su entendimiento, que desarmaba su sentido de alerta y desactivaba su escudo protector.

¿Cómo podía definir lo que ese humano le hacia sentir?

Se encontraba sentado sobre el blanco y espacioso sillón, sumergido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, no podía evitar sentirse abatido por su pequeño hermano, sabía que no podía protegerlo para siempre, necesitaba encontrarlo, dar con él antes de que lo hicieran los demás, por que aunque le hubiesen prometido no dañarlo y perdonar sus faltas, sabía de antemano que no sería así. Conocía como se las gastaba su organización.

"¿Dónde estas Castiel? Tengo que encontrarte antes de que lo hagan ellos, no puedo permitir que te hagan daño"

Había estado intentando comunicarse con él, aunque de cierta forma sabía que era inútil, probablemente su hermano ya se hubiese desecho del móvil para no correr el riesgo de ser rastreado.

"Cassie, por favor ¿Dónde estas? Tengo que encontrarte"

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Entrega total.

Dean ya tenía el gusto de haber visto la desnudez de Castiel. Más por pena o simple idiotez, no pudo disfrutar a conciencia, sin embargo ahora, tenía toda la intención de gozar completamente de la visión que estaba por presentársele.

El rubio comenzó por despojar al vampiro de la camiseta, le instó a que levantara los brazos para sacarla rápidamente; sonrió ante la esbelta figura, los pantalones que le prestó le quedaban un poco grandes, dejando a la vista los huesos de las caderas, era tan sensual, los ilíacos perfectamente delineados.

Extendió la mano hasta la suave piel, hipnotizado por el rozagante y perfecto estado en que se encontraba.

Castiel se estremeció ante el contacto, podía sentir el deseo que emanaba de otro cuerpo, las feromonas acentuarse en el ambiente, escuchaba claramente la respiración agitada de su compañero y veía como las pupilas se le dilataban debido a la lujuria y la ansiedad enmarcando sus facciones.

_"Es perfecto"_ pensó el rubio mordiendo su labio inferior por la excitación.

Castiel se abrazó a él y le besó salvajemente, era instinto más que romance lo que les movía en ese momento, después de todo Cas no recordaba ya, cuando fue su ultima vez, por lo que podría decirse que era virgen, ya que desde que se volvió vampiro jamás tuvo relación alguna.

Dean le empujó sobre la cama, pero esta era tan pequeña, que un golpe seco se escuchó de pronto

-Auch – se quejó el vampiro llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Dean sintió ganas de reír, pero se las aguantó como pudo.

-Creo que tendremos problemas con el espacio – acotó sonriendo.

El ojiazul lo pensó por un momento y sin más, bajó de la cama para posicionarse sobre el suelo.

-Así estaremos mejor.

_"Chico listo"_ pensó Dean

En un ágil movimiento se desprendió de la parte de ropa que le cubría el torso, exponiendo sus pectorales a la vista del otro, su piel lucía un ligero bronceado, diminutas pecas esparcidas en toda el área del tronco casi hasta el bajo vientre, al igual que los hombros y como ya lo había visto Castiel, algunas también en el rostro.

Dean se arrodilló a la altura del vampiro, que se encontraba sentado, con las piernas extendidas.

Se abalanzó a los labios del moreno posicionándose sobre él y le ayudó a recostarse, en esta ocasión con mucho cuidado de no darle un nuevo golpe en la cabeza.

Estaba siendo demasiado torpe, mucho tenía que ver su falta de experiencia al hacerlo con un hombre, pero no se iba a detener a pensar en eso, era Castiel con quien tendría _"su primera vez"_ y por supuesto que no podía dejar pasar tan maravillosa oportunidad.

El moreno aferró las manos al cabello rubio de su compañero, exigiendo más de aquel beso, devorando de la misma forma, lo que aquel humano le ofrecía, imponiendo un ritmo que distaba mucho de la ternura, más no la necesitaban, era perfecto como se estaba llevando la situación.

Se olvidaron de emitir palabras, el silencio era roto sólo por gemidos, gruñidos y respiraciones entrecortadas, lo único que les hacia falta para entenderse, era verse a los ojos, una forma de comunicación muda.

El restregarse por encima de la ropa ya les estaba quedando corto, era imperioso sentirse completamente expuesto, disfrutar del calor en el cuerpo del otro.

Como si estuviesen sincronizados, ambos llevaron sus manos a desabotonar los pantalones del contrario aun sin romper el beso. Dean quiso reír al descubrir aquella conexión entre ellos y sonrió sobre los labios del ojiazul, que notó extraña la reacción del humano y frunció un poco el ceño, más lo recompuso y emitió un hondo gemido al sentir la mano del rubio masajeando su miembro por debajo del bóxer.

-¿Te gusta eh? – inquirió el Winchister en forma descarada.

Castiel pudo reclamar por la forma en que Dean parecía burlarse de sus reacciones descontroladas, más optó por bajar de un tirón el pantalón y bóxer del humano, dejándole el trasero al aire.

El ojiazul lanzó una mirada retándolo, algo parecido a una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro y antes de decir algo palmeó uno de los abombados glúteos del rubio.

Dean ahora no se pudo contener, una sonora carcajada escapó de su garganta, jamás pensó que aquel ente que a simple vista simulaba ser inexpresivo fuese capaz de realizar una acción así, pero le agradaba descubrir que podía llegar a ser pasional y desinhibido en la "cama"

-¿Te gusta mi trasero? – preguntó con sorna al notar que Cas le masajeaba y amasaba el cachete que había golpeado hace algunos momentos.

-Hnm – fue la simple respuesta del hematólogo.

Eso fue algo que golpeó un poco el ego de Dean y decidió mostrarle al vampirito de lo que estaba hecho un Winchister.

En un extraño y complicado movimiento logró deshacerse de sus pantalones, bóxer y calcetines, todo junto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de igual forma arrasó con lo que Cas traía aun puesto y lo dejó completamente desnudo ante sus ojos.

Arrodillado entre las piernas del vampiro, pudo contemplar aquella piel nívea, que parecía volverse rozada ante su tacto. Podría jurar que el vampiro se sonrojó ante su mirada, pero antes de seguirlo estudiando, se dejó ir de nuevo sobre él, recorriendo el delgado y largo cuello del ojiazul, llenándolo de besos y marcas rojizas por los chupetes y leves mordidas que desaparecían luego de un rato gracias a la capacidad de regeneración del ser sobrenatural.

Castiel se retorcía de placer con las atenciones de Dean. En su condición vampírica, los roces, los olores, todas las sensaciones adquirían mayor proporción, era más susceptible al placer y aquellos besos y caricias le estaban derritiendo las neuronas, tanto así que apenas atinaba a pasar sus manos sobre la cabellera del rubio, guiándole en el recorrido por su cuerpo.

Era desesperante el calor que estaba sintiendo, ya no le bastaba con el roce de sus miembros, necesitaba al humano dentro de él ya…

-Vamos Dean, ya no aguanto más – lloriqueó, algo que sin duda era extraño.

_"Vamos, él era un ser poderoso y ahora se veía rogando por placer a un simple humano, vaya que las cosas estaban un tanto extrañas"_

Dean sonrió de manera depredadora. En un torpe movimiento se acomodó mejor entre las piernas del ojiazul, Castiel elevó un poco las caderas, sintiendo el miembro de Dean rozarse con su entrada, una ligera descarga se esparció por todo su cuerpo.

El Dean tomó su erección con una mano y la colocó en el apretado agujero, todo pensamiento coherente abandonó su cerebro al sentir en su glande la calidez y suavidad de aquellos rozados pliegues.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se enterró de una sola estocada, sólo Dios sabe como logró hacerlo, pues la presión era inimaginable.

-AHAAAAA – rugió con fuerza Castiel.

Activó sus sentidos de supervivencia por aquella brutal acción, un dolor insostenible se apoderó de él, como si se estuviera partiendo en dos, el ardor le quemaba su ano terriblemente; los colmillos se le desplegaron por instinto y los ojos mostraban la fiereza de un animal, dilatando las pupilas al máximo, dejando sólo la ligera circunferencia de un tono azul índigo.

Estuvo a un pelo de perder los estribos, se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del rubio y a punto estuvo de morderlo, pero se contuvo al escuchar la voz de aquel que le penetró salvajemente.

-C…Ca…Cas – logró pronunciar de manera ahogada.

La presión de aquella cavidad en su miembro era indescriptible, el calor abrazador; una sensación que jamás hubiese sentido antes, tratando por todos los medios de jalar aire a sus pulmones.

Vio el rostro de dolor en Castiel y supo que había sido demasiado rudo, podría escudarse en su falta de experiencia, pero aun así no tenía justificación lo que había hecho.

Se incorporó un poco, zafándose del agarre de Cas y vio como manaba sangre de aquella entrada que le apresaba, se horrorizó un poco y quiso salir enseguida, lleno de vergüenza.

-¡Lo siento Cas! – Se disculpó angustiado – de verdad no fue mi intención.

Castiel al ver la reacción del rubio, supo lo que venía a continuación; habiendo recobrado ya la tranquilidad, volvió sus facciones a la normalidad y enredó sus piernas a las caderas de Dean, evitando así que el rubio abandonara su interior.

Dean se llenó de pánico sin saber como reaccionar, estaba completamente inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos como plato, el color había abandonado su rostro y la garganta le raspaba como lija de lo seca que la tenía.

-No, no te preocupes Dean, mira – comentó tranquilamente.

El vampiro llevó una de sus manos hasta su pálido pecho y arañó con fuerza, dejando varios cortes visibles y sangrantes hechos por las uñas; Dean se descolocó aun mas con aquella visión, sin embargo luego de sólo unos instantes pudo ver como aquellos cortes sanaron por completo, dejando sólo las marcas de la sangre que salió.

El Winchister llevó su mano hasta el pecho del vampiro y comprobó que la piel estaba sana.

Su mente hizo clic, con un ligero vistazo hacia su parte baja, comprendió que las heridas en el ano de Castiel estarían ya curadas.

Cas le sonrió asintiendo y moviendo un poco las caderas instándole a moverse.

-Vamos ¿A que esperas? Muévete – le ordenó con voz ronca.

Dean sonrió de lado, levantando una ceja y ya no opuso resistencia.

Castiel abrió más las piernas y dobló las rodillas para darse un mejor impulso.

Dean se apoyó en sus brazos y comenzó las envestidas fuertes, ahora que sabía de la regeneración de Castiel, no pensaba controlar sus acciones.

La sangre que derramara Cas minutos antes, aunado al pre seminal de Dean hacían el lubricante perfecto.

Los movimientos eran acompasados y erráticos al mismo tiempo, una danza descontrolada llena de pasión y deseo; mientras gruñidos escapaban de los dos amantes.

El calor les envolvía, las sensaciones eran tan intensas que Dean estaba hasta mareado, su vientre comenzaba a sentir como si un líquido hirviente se esparciera por toda el área; al comprender su significado, llevó su mano hasta el miembro de Castiel, bombeándolo al mismo ritmo que las embestidas.

Castiel arqueó la espalda al verse envuelto en aquella fuerte y caliente mano, arreció sus movimientos, empalmándose en la polla de Dean una y otra vez y embistiendo en el puño al mismo tiempo.

-Ahaaa – gañó de forma aguda al derramarse sobre su vientre y la mano del rubio.

Un par de envestidas más y Dean terminaba en el interior del ojiazul.

-Ohooo – rugió Dean al correrse al fin.

Resopló ahora con sopor, salió del cuerpo de su acompañante y se tendió a su lado, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Castiel se recompuso casi al instante, una de las ventajas de su especie, giró un poco quedando de costado, recorriendo de arriba abajo la desnudez del rubio, lamió sus labios y sonrió apenas perceptible.

Por su parte Dean le devolvió una sonrisa amplia, aun sudaba y respiraba con algo de dificultad, pero ver la expresión de Cas le provocó ternura y deseo de poseerlo de nuevo.

-Dame unos minutos para reponerme, quiero volver a intentarlo. – Musitó de manera provocativa – Contigo quiero volverme un experto.

Castiel extendió su mano y delineó con la punta de sus dedos el rostro del oji verde.

-A ti no puedo negarte nada – respondió de forma dulce.

-Eso me parece muy bien – sonrió con autosuficiencia.

¿Qué demonios tenía Castiel, que mas podría ser comparado con un ángel y no con un vampiro? ¿Qué poseía, para que con una sola mirada o sintiéndolo cerca fuera suficiente para hacerlo perder la cordura?

Sí, el vampiro ya había llamado su atención la primera vez que lo vio por aquel deseo de ayudarlos, eso le descontroló en principio, lo primero que pensó al verlo salir del coche fue en matarlo, no podía darse el lujo de exponer las vidas de sus compañeros de viaje, ante esos seres que eran tan despiadados con los de su especie, unos parásitos que no dudarían en capturarlos y usarlos para su alimentación.

Si, esperaba que la criatura que salía de aquel vehículo les atacase y tratara de hacerles daño; es por eso que se llevo tan grande sorpresa, cuando hizo todo lo contrario, tendiéndoles la mano para ayudarlos y ocultándoles de quienes venían siguiéndoles.

En un principio fue un aliado, ahora bien podría considerarlo algo más y eso, de verdad le gustaba demasiado.

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo, les pido de verdad que me den su opinión, esto me ha costado más trabajo que en ocasiones anteriores y me gustaría saber que les pareció.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Experimento.

Despertó diez minutos antes de que sonara el despertador; sonrió tomando conciencia de lo sucedido y estrechó mas el agarre sobre Castiel y le dejó un ligero beso sobre la nuca en el nacimiento de cabello.

Una completa sensación de placer envolvía por completo su cuerpo a pesar de haber dormido sólo un par de horas (Pues las otras las había dedicado a trazar un mapa mental señalando los lugares más sensibles de Cas, guardando en su memoria los gemidos y ronroneos roncos que emitía al ser penetrado, besado y acariciado por él.)

Le gustaría tanto quedarse a disfrutar de esa sensación de bienestar… ni siquiera le importó quedarse desnudo sobre el suelo, mientras tuviera la calidez de aquel delicado cuerpo contra su pecho y aspirar el aroma de la negra cabellera.

-Cas – le murmuró junto al oído – es hora de levantarse.

El vampiro estiro un poco el cuerpo destensando los músculos y restregándose los ojos con las manos, enseguida volteó quedando frente al rostro de Dean regalándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Buenos días – saludó con timidez.

El Winchister sonrió grande en respuesta – Anda, hay que levantarse antes de que Bobby venga a por nosotros.

Sin rebatir nada, Castiel se puso en pie con demasiada gracia y elegancia, caminó completamente denudo, con la espalda erguida regalándole una hermosa vista de su perfecto trasero al de los ojos verdes que le observaba embelesado aun tirado en el suelo.

_"perfecto"_ pensó_ "Castiel es perfecto y lo mejor de todo esto es, que ah sido mío, completamente mío."_

Sus pensamientos podrían parecer poco razonables e inapropiados, pero Dean Winchister jamás había querido nada para si mismo , siempre buscando sólo el bienestar para su hermano pequeño y para los que le rodeaban, sin embargo, en esta ocasión se permitiría ser egoísta y desear para él a esa criatura divina de ojos de cielo.

¿Te vas a quedar ahí? – Preguntó Castiel deteniéndose bajo el marco de la puerta, antes de entrar por completo al baño – podemos bañarnos juntos ¿no?

Dean no contestó, sólo se levantó y le siguió hasta la ducha con una picara sonrisa.

Bobby bajó las escaleras hasta el sótano, deteniéndose desconcertado al final de estas. Aspiró profundamente un par de veces e hizo una mueca de desagrado e incredulidad.

-No puede ser Dean, no puede ser que te hayas tirado a Castiel. – murmuró apesadumbrado.

Bobby podría haber regresado a su calidad como humano en ciertos aspectos, pero aun quedaban resquicios de sus habilidades como un no muerto, y entre ellas estaba la sensibilidad olfativa, así que tan pronto bajó al sótano, el olor a sexo le inundo las fosas nasales; era la escancia de Dean y Castiel mezcladas, no podía equivocarse al sacar conjeturas. Todo estaba más que claro.

_"Maldición, tengo que hablar con este muchacho"_

Llamó a la puerta sólo por cortesía, pero inmediatamente entró sin esperar respuesta. Afortunadamente los ocupantes de la habitación estaban recién bañados y ya completamente vestidos.

-Buenos días Bobby – saludo el Winchister sonriendo.

-Bobby – expresó Castiel de forma parca.

-Hola Cas – Contestó Bobby con seriedad, volviendo su atención luego hacia el de ojos verdes – Dean, necesito hablar contigo.

El menor notó algo diferente en el tono de Singer, así que no se quiso arriesgar a decir algo imprudente y sólo asintió.

Castiel comprendió la indirecta del ex vampiro así que se despidió enseguida.

-Yo voy al laboratorio – se disculpó.

-Esta bien Cas, nos vemos en un rato – le sonrió disimulado el Winchister.

Tan pronto el ojiazul abandonó la habitación, Bobby encaró al muchacho.

-Y bien Dean ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-¿Yo… a que te refieres Bobby? – Cuestionó sin comprender.

-¡No te hagas el tonto Dean! – Gruñó molesto – sabes que normalmente no me meto con tus ligues amorosos, pero en esta ocasión estamos poniendo mucho en juego, no podemos darnos el lujo de que lo arruines por tus calenturas.

-Un momento Bobby, no estoy entendiendo nada ¿que…?

-¿No entiendes? – Vociferó frustrado – Dean, no intentes verme la cara, se perfectamente que te acostaste con Castiel y no estamos para tus jueguitos… yo sé que tiendes a utilizar a tus conquistas un par de veces para después votarlas sin más. Pero no pienso permitir que juegues de igual manera con Cas.

Al principio Dean se sonrojó al verse descubierto, no sabía como explicaría a las personas importantes para él lo que tenía con Castiel y cuando Bobby comenzó a hablar sobre eso, pensó que tal vez el cazador estaba molesto por que se lo había montado con un hombre (vampiro). Pero ahora resultaba que no, al parecer la preocupación del ex vampiro era que se estuviera aprovechando sexualmente del ojiazul para luego tirarlo y echar a perder el proyecto. Se suponía que Bobby le conocía bien, así que eso le indignó sobremanera.

-¡Yo no estoy utilizando a Castiel! – rebatió con firmeza. – él de verdad me gusta.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Singer era evidente, jamás de los jamases se imaginó esa determinación por parte de Dean, nunca la había mostrado por otra persona que no fuera Sam, así que ciertamente si era una extraña reacción. La fiereza mostrada en su mirada y tono de voz le daban a entender que lucharía por ese sentimiento.

-no puede ser… - musitó incrédulo.

-¿Qué?

-…Estas enamorado de Castiel – aseveró.

-¿Que? Yo no… - calló antes de terminar la frase.

No sabía si realmente estaba enamorado, era demasiado pronto para saberlo, pero había que admitir que lo que sentía era más que simple atracción, algo que jamás había sentido; era incluso más fuerte que su amor de pubertad por aquella chica Cassie, la joven que conoció en sus vacaciones de verano.

-Wow – remató Bobby alucinado – quien lo hubiera dicho… - hizo una pausa analizando a su casi hijo y continuo – siendo así, ya no puedo oponerme Dean… Anda vamos, te ayudo a traer las herramientas que necesitas para checar la escotilla.

Dean ya no reclamó nada, se limitó a seguir a Bobby sin chistar.

El cuarto de herramientas estaba en el ático y para llegar a él había que cruzar la sala y subir las escaleras al fondo.

-Bobby – el aludido se detuvo antes de comenzar a subir los escalones y puso atención a su acompañante – por favor no le comentes a Samm que estoy acostándome con Cas ¿Quieres? Me gustaría decírselo yo.

-No te preocupes muchacho, respeto tu privacidad, mientras no intervengas con nuestros proyectos, yo no me opondré a nada de lo que tu decidas ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias Bobby – contestó feliz por el apoyo del mayor.

La joven pelirroja transitaba desde la cocina hacia la sala, mas detuvo su andar al escuchar las voces de Dean y el viejo ex vampiro.

-Bobby, por favor no le comentes a Sam que estoy acostándome con Castiel ¿Quieres? Me gustaría decírselo yo

La chica sintió desfallecer con esas palabras, la desesperación y dolor invadieron su corazón y la furia y descontrol entraron de lleno en su cerebro.

Esperó a que los dos que charlaban subieran por la escalera y salió corriendo hacia la calle; el cuerpo le temblaba de rabia y frustración.

Corrió hasta que se cansó. Agotada se dejó caer de rodillas a varios metros de distancia de la casa.

-¿Por qué DEAN? ¿Por qué? – Lloraba desesperada - ¿Por qué? si yo te amo ¿Cómo puedes preferir a esa abominación? Maldito Castiel, mil maldito, te odio… los odio a los dos. Esto no se va a quedar así Dean, si no eres mío, tampoco dejare que ese fenómeno te tenga.

El dolor no le permitía pensar con claridad, hablaba en voz alta como si tuviese enfrente a la persona que le causaba tanto daño.

-DEEEAAANNN!– gritó – desgarradoramente.

Castiel paso todo el día en el laboratorio, la parte científica estaba ya concluida, las posibilidades de éxito eran de un 85% dejando un mínimo margen de error.

No estaba cansado, más no podía adelantar nada hasta que Samm y Chuck regresaran con el material, así que se encaminó hasta la recamara que compartía con Dean.

La casa entera se encontraba ya en penumbras, era cerca de la media noche y todos se habían ido a dormir; recorrió el espacio sin necesidad de encender la luz, estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando se detuvo en seco y giró inspeccionando a su alrededor. Podía olfatear y sentir la presencia de Anna observándolo.

_"Que raro ¿Por qué no se acerca?"_

Esperó unos minutos en silencio, dando oportunidad a la chica de que se acercara a él, pero no fue así.

_"Tal vez le de pena hablar conmigo"_ Pensó de manera ingenua.

No le dio más importancia y se retiró a dormir.

Pasadas las diez de la mañana Samm y Chuck llegaron con los espejos.

-Hola Cass – saludó Samm llegando hasta el laboratorio donde el vampiro trabajaba.

-Samm, ya han vuelto.

-Si Cass, Bobby me mando a por ti, Dean, Chuck y él están bajando los espejos hasta el sótano.

-Vamos entonces.

Al llegar hasta el bunquer, los otros tres humanos hombres que habitaban la casa en ese momento, apilaba los espejos y otros materiales con cuidado dentro de la habitáculo.

-Bien Cas ¿Qué te parece comenzar desde ya? – le cuestionó Bobby emocionado.

-Claro, entre más pronto mejor.

Y pusieron manos a la obra.

Dos días se llevó la organización y construcción de aquel lugar, el bunquer quedó tapizado con espejos de reflexión, las computadoras y equipo medico con el que tomarían los signos vitales del vampiro durante el proceso, además de colocar cámaras y micrófonos que les permitirían estar en contacto.

Aunque a simple vista la estructura en la que se llevaría a cabo el experimento resultara insulso y de cierta manera rudimentaria e improvisada; realmente estaba tomando en cuenta meticulosamente todo el proceso.

-Ya esta todo listo Castiel ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo? – preguntó Singer con seriedad.

Castiel se tomó unos segundos para contestar a la pregunta, no habías razón para retrasarlo mas.

-Si te parece bien, creo que deberíamos hacerlo ahora mismo.

-Me parece perfecto, a trabajar todos – ordenó dirigiéndose a los otros.

Samm tomó el control del equipo medico y los controles de la escotilla y cámaras en el computador.

Bobby y Chuck llenaron una gran bañera con agua helada y acercaron mantas gruesas que se utilizarían en el proceso.

Castiel estaba al centro de la habitación, con una simple silla que le esperaba a sus espaldas, justo debajo de la escotilla. Dean se acercó a él y le ayudo a desnudarse el torso, colocándole los cables y cintillas que permitían tomar sus signos vitales.

-¿Cas, estas seguro de que saldrá bien? – cuestionó con inquietud el rubio mientras pasaba sus manos sobre el níveo pecho del vampiro simulando seguir el procedimiento, pero deteniéndose mas de la cuenta en dicha acción.

-No te preocupes Dean – contestó con tranquilidad y semblante seguro – los riesgos son mínimos.

-¿De que porcentaje estamos hablando?

-Un quince porciento de fallar.

-¿Quince porciento? Eso es mucho riesgo Cas – musitó con temor en la voz.

-Estaré bien – respondió en tono bajo, perdiéndose en la profundidad de los ojos verdes que le miraban con devoción.

-Vamos chicos, ya esta listo – les interrumpió Bobby sin darse cuenta de la intimidad entre esos dos.

Ambos asintieron.

Dean salió del habitáculo dejando sólo a Cass y Bobby dentro.

Sellaron la puerta por fuera; el mayor tomó una manta empapándola con agua, para después colocarla sobre los hombros de Cass cubriéndole el cuerpo casi por completo.

-Muy bien, a mi señal – ordenó Cass.

-Ok – contestó Samm, con un nervioso Dean a lado.

Bobby se mantuvo un poco alejado sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

-Ahora! – Gritó Cas.

Samm presionó el botón que abría la escotilla dejando entrar los rayos del sol.

Cas extendió los brazos abriendo la cobija para que los rayos del sol hicieran contacto con su pecho.

Inmediatamente el cuerpo del hematólogo se encendió en una gran llamarada de tonalidades rojizas y amarillas.

-AHAAAAAA – gruñó el vampiro con dolor y desesperación envuelto en llamas.

El olor a carne quemada inundaba el lugar, los gritos de Castiel eran desgarradores, Dean sentía estremecer con la visión del vampiro envuelto en fuego, sólo esperaba que el experimento funcionara y no llegar a perder al Hematólogo ahora que empezaba a sentir algo muy fuerte por él.

-Ciérrala – Gritó Bobby para que Samm cerrara la escotilla.

El mecanismo actuó rápidamente, cerrando y activando los ventiladores para disipar el calor y ayudar a que Cass se a volver a la normalidad.

Castiel aprovechó la humedad en la manta para cubrirse y apagar el fuego, tan pronto lo hizo, se dejó caer agotado sobre la silla que tenia detrás.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Bobby acercándosele, la piel del vampiro lucía quemaduras de tercer grado, dejando ver la carne viva y supurante en el rostro del ojiazul, mas sin embargo iba cerrándose con impresionante rapidez volviendo a la lozanía.

-Si, podemos continuar – respondió el Castiel poniéndose de nuevo en pie – tenemos que hacerlo hasta obtener resultados.

-De acuerdo.

Bobby quitó la manta para remplazarla por otra que igual había humedecido con anterioridad

-Samm, a mi señal. – ordenó, se irguió con seguridad y gritó – Ahora!

El pequeño Winchister siguió las indicaciones, y la escena se volvió a repetir, así por lo menos unas tres veces.

Dean estaba a punto de parar eso que le parecía una locura, más, al ver el sufrimiento que estaba causando en su vampiro favorito, pero algo lo detuvo en la ultima de las operaciones, un pitido fuerte se escuchó en una de las maquinas conectadas al hematólogo, la pantalla mostraba el débil latido del corazón.

Los ojos de Samm y Dean se abrieron de manera caricaturesca, la impresión los dejó atónitos y sólo atinaron a verse uno al otro.

-Funcionó – musitaron ambos.

Continuara.

AHAAAAAAAAA gomen, de verdad, mi Shikamaru interno se a apoderado irremediablemente de mi y no he tenido la fuerza para sacarle de mi organismo, prometería que ya no volveré a hacerlo, mas sería mentira, pero bueno aquí me tienen, lo único que puedo prometer es que no me olvidare, lento pero seguro, de verdad, espero que no pierdan el interés en esto, ya se acerca el final, así que paciencia ¿vale?

Hay si quieren dejarme un comentario reclamando o echándome porras, les responderé y tomare en cuenta, de verdad.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola de nuevo. un agradecimiento a quien se ha tomado la molestia de dejar un reviwe, para quienes me preguntaron si Cas ya era humano, bueno pues podría decirse que sí, de alguna forma a regresado a su condicion humana, pero tanto así como volver a la vida, pues no, sólo que ahora ya no depende de la sangre para mantenerse en buen estado._

**_Capitulo 10: Rayos del sol_**

_-Funcionó – dijeron atónitos ambos Winchister._

Cas se dejo caer completamente agotado y adolorido, su piel vaporizaba y las heridas provocadas por el sol tardaban más en curarse, la carne viva podía verse en sus pómulos y parte de su pecho, mostrabas una clara mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Bobby se acercó curioso, mirando detenidamente el cuerpo aun sangrante del hematólogo, tragó saliva y se animó a preguntar.

-¿Cas, estas bien?

El vampiro por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, sintió la necesidad de aspirar aire profundamente, como si sus pulmones se lo pidieran, inhaló profundo, llenando completamente sus pulmones de aire; era una sensación que extrañaba tanto.

-Bobby ¿Qué es lo que pasa, por que no se le curan las heridas? – preguntó Deán angustiado.

El ex vampiro miró directo la cama y sonrió con arrogancia.

-Creo que ha funcionado… - pudo escuchar una expresión de asombro por parte de los hermanos - a funcionado chicos.

Los jóvenes salieron disparados hacia la puerta, destrabando el sellado y entrando inmediatamente en el cubículo, Cas aun inhalaba y exhalaba con lentitud, su piel poco a poco volvía a su apariencia normal, rozagante y fresca, con la diferencia de que ahora, podía visualizarse la cicatriz de la mordida que le fue dada en el cuello cuando le convirtieron.

-Cas, – pronunció Dean de manera ahogada, arrodillándose ante el ojiazul y observando fijamente la su expresión. - ¿Estas bien Cas, como te sientes?

El aludido levantó la mirada hasta cruzarla con la del rubio, podía ver la preocupación en el rostro de su pareja, _"por que ahora así lo veía Cas,Dean era su pareja y no permitiría que nadie dijera lo contrario."_

-Estoy bien, Dean. Estoy seguro de que funcionó – respondió con voz demasiado ronca, después de todo, el oxigeno recibido en sus vías respiratorias había causado unos cuantos cambios en su aspecto, ahora su piel lucía de un tono rosado, y sus labios adquirieron un rosado jugoso.

-¿A que se siente increíble? – Inquirió Bobby con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Este cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, y el aire, podría jurar que mi corazón dio un par de saltos. – expresó todavía un poco aturdido.

-Pues no ha sido tu imaginación Cas – interfirió Samm, hablando por primera vez, pues se había quedado igual de maravillado que los demás. – en realidad el monitor cardiaco registro cambios, esto es simplemente maravilloso.

-Sí, así es. – calló por un momento, para después fijar su mirada en Dean y hablar pausadamente. – hay algo que quiero hacer ahora.

-¿Qué cosa Cas?

-Quiero salir al sol, quiero sentir el calor de los rayos y ver su luz sin necesidad de los lentes oscuros.

Dean se emocionó ante las palabras de Castiel, se levantó inmediatamente ayudando al ojiazul a hacer lo mismo.

-Vamos Cas, yo te acompaño.

A Samm le pareció un poco extraño el comportamiento de su hermano, ¿Desde cuando Dean era tan atento con alguien que no fuese mujer? Ahí estaba pasando algo raro, pero por el momento no le pondría mucha atención, ya se encargaría de ver a su hermano a solas y cuestionarlo sobre su comportamiento.

-Esta bien Dean, llévalo a recorrer la propiedad, aun es temprano y no tendrán problemas, sólo vuelvan antes de que se meta el sol ¿sí? Entiendo que ahora estén demasiado emocionados para ponernos hablar sobre asuntos técnicos. Sólo cuídalo ¿vale?

Cas iba a responder que no se preocupara, que cuidaría de Dean, pero el rubio se le adelantó.

-No te preocupes Bobby, cuidare bien de él, Cas estará seguro a mi lado.

"_Muy bien, eso si que fue ya demasiado extraño" _pensó Samm, frunció el ceño contrariado, pero siguió sin decir nada, se limitó a ver como la pareja salía de la habitación.

Estaba cerca de la puerta que daba directo hacia la calle, tomó la perilla y la giró lentamente, la ansiedad le inundaba el pecho, tenia un poco de miedo, mas no se amedrentó.

-Vamos Cas, yo estoy contigo – le animó el rubio posando una mano sobre su hombro y apretando ligeramente.

El hematólogo no se lo pensó más y abrió la puerta, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta estar fuera, aun bajo el tejaban, entrecerró los ojos ante la sensación tan brillante que aun le lastimaba los ojos.

Siguió caminando hasta quedar completamente expuesto, llevaba el pecho completamente expuesto, sólo los pantalones y unas chanclas puestas; los rayos daban directamente sobre su piel desnuda, el calor que hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía lo maravillo irremediablemente.

Extendió los brazos a los lados, girando lentamente sobre su eje y levantando el rostro hacia el cielo, recibiendo los poderes de la naturaleza.

Dean estaba hipnotizado ante la expresión del moreno, era como ver a un niño que estuviese saliendo de paseo por primera vez, asombro y felicidad mezclados en una mueca que hacia que el hematólogo se viera extremadamente atractivo.

-Esto es… - no tenia palabras para describirlo, era demasiado intenso lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, parecía un sueño, uno del que nunca se quería despertar.

-Sí, lo imagino.

-No, no tienes idea, de verdad… lo extrañe tanto.

-Bueno, pues ahora podrás hacerlo más seguido – respondió sonriendo. - … y dime Cas, además de ya no arder como antorcha ¿Qué otras sensaciones puedes distinguir?

Poco a poco habían ido caminando, alejándose cada vez más de la casa, con lentitud pero a paso seguro, pasando por las montañas de coches apilados y llegando hasta la entrada del bosque donde se encontraba la propiedad de Bobby, avanzaron un poco más y se detuvieron bajo un conjunto de frondosos arboles

Se tomó unos segundos para responder a dicha pregunta, como tratando de escoger bien sus palabras y asimilando su nueva condición.

-La eterna sed que me consumía día con día, ya no la siento, aunque puedo olerte claramente, creo que tengo la mayoría de las habilidades, el oído y olfato sensible, por lo visto la capacidad de regeneración, aunque un poco mas lenta…

-Entonces todo a sido un éxito – aseveró sonriendo.

-Completamente.

Dean no lo pudo resistir mas, en un loco impulso se abalanzó sobre Cas, tomándolo desprevenido y propiciando que cayera sobre su espalda, con él encima.

Castiel se sorprendió por dicha acción, ladeando su cabeza de la manera acostumbrada, Dean casi sintió ternura y dejó salir una sonora carcajada.

-Dios, Cas, no sabes las ganas que me dan de ti, cada vez que pones esa cara de interrogación. – el ahora ex vampiro no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que le pareció aun mas provocativa a Dean, pues era la primera vez que Castiel adquiría ese tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

-Vaya, creo que esta nueva condición en la que te encuentras me gusta mas que nunca.

El rubio seguía trepado sobre el moreno, sin un atisbo de vergüenza, al parecer se sentía demasiado cómodo en esa posición, era tan natural, con nadie se había sentido tan seguro, tan compenetrado.

Castiel no se quejó en ningún momento, le aguantó sobre su cuerpo sin ninguna mueca de desagrado, al contrario, parecía disfrutar del contacto que estaban teniendo en ese momento. El hematólogo siguió con su acostumbrada inexpresividad aparente, pero Dean podía ahora distinguir entre esa mascara de mutismo lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo su compañero, nadie podría verlo, pero él estaba seguro de que Castiel en ese momento estaba riendo alegremente por dentro, aunque por fuero sólo se vieran sus comisuras un poco curveadas hacia arriba.

Bajó por fin de aquel delicado cuerpo para posicionarse sobre su costado izquierdo aun muy cerca del ojiazul, el cual giró un poco quedando también sobre su costado derecho, mirándose directamente a los ojos.

Dean suspiró audiblemente, pasó su brazo sobre la cintura de Castiel y lo atrajo un poco mas hacia él, juntando sus frentes y cerrando los ojos – Tuve un poco de temor ¿sabes? – confesó Dean en un murmullo.

Castiel que hasta ese momento había imitado los movimientos de Dean, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Miedo?

-Sí… el verte así – comenzó inseguro - , envuelto en llamas… fue muy duro para mi, quería ser fuerte y que mi confianza no flaquera, pero veía tu expresión de dolor y… no sé, quería que todo eso terminara de una vez, no me importaba si el experimento no funcionaba en cuanto a que dejases de ser un vampiro, sólo quería que no sufrieras daño. Te sonara cursi y tal vez muy apresurado, pero… - tragó saliva y continuo demasiado quedito – eres muy especial para mi.

Cas seguía contemplando la expresión del rubio, tenia teñidas las mejillas de un leve carmesí, los ojos apretados fuertemente y la respiración un tanto errática, como esperando algún tipo de rechazo.

-Dean – musitó llevando su mano hasta la bronceada mejilla acariciándola dulcemente – tu también eres especial para mi.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó esperanzado, abriendo los ojos, cruzando su mirada de jade con la azulina intenso, tan cerca, casi rozándose los labios.

-Jamás te mentiría – respondió con seriedad.

Eso bastó para que el Winchister se lanzara a por los carnosos labios, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, que fue correspondido con la misma voracidad por parte del otro, iniciando con un intenso duelo de lenguas, siendo mas osado Dean, que intentaba dominar la situación hasta el final, sediento de aquel elixir que sólo le proporcionaban los labios de Castiel.

Paró antes de desfallecer por falta de aire, "_maldito aire"_ que le hacia alejarse de aquello que en tan poco tiempo se había vuelto su adicción. Dean abrió los ojos de nuevo, topándose con la atractiva imagen de un Castiel semidesnudo, con los ojitos entrecerrados y la boquita ligeramente abierta y labios hinchados por el beso.

-Dios… Cas, eres tan sensual, que me dan ganas de comerte ahora mismo, créeme que si el vampiro hubiese sido yo, te habría devorado completo.

-¿Y por que no lo haces? – Cuestionó sonrojado- ¿Por qué no me tomas ahora?

Dean estuvo a punto de deshidratarse de tanta baba que se le salió de la impresión, Castiel estaba un poco avergonzado, pero sus palabra eran una clara muestra de que de verdad quería pertenecer al Winchister, quería complacerlo, hacerlo disfrutar y al mismo tiempo, gozar al ser poseído.

-Vamos Dean – le incitó venciendo su timidez – quiero comprobar si las sensaciones son igual de intensas ahora que no soy mas un vampiro.

-Oh, asi que ¿sería con fines científicos? – cuestionó con una risilla sardónica.

El sonrojo en el rostro del hematólogo aumentó a más no poder, no pudo mantenerle la mirada a Dean y la desvió un poco sin saber que responder.

-Oh vamos Cas, eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas así, no tienes por que sentir pena, aunque no fuese con fines de investigación, créeme que de todas formas lo haría, me muero por poseerte de nuevo.

Dean no esperó respuesta, tomó a Cas por la barbilla acercándolo de nuevo para besarlo primero dulcemente, aumentando la pasión gradualmente conforme el ojiazul le iba respondiendo.

Las sensaciones eran aun mas placenteras, sudaba copiosamente,y su cuerpo temblaba descontrolado por el placer, Dean le estaba preparando delicadamente, con tres dedos completamente lubricados en su propia saliva; en esta ocasión no podía ser tan bruto, pues aunque aun conservaba la regeneración celular, esta se había vuelto un poco mas lenta.

Castiel sentía tocar el cielo cada que Dean lograba tocar ese punto especifico en su interior, ese que le hacia estremecer de pies a cabeza y le nublaba la razón; esos dedos que se movían con maestría en su culo, le estaban volviendo loco, quería que dejara de jugar y le poseyera ya. Si seguía con esa tortura se correría sin haberlo tenido dentro.

-Ya… Dean… ya por… favor – rogó con voz ahogada.

Dean sonrió, la verdad es que él tampoco podía aguantar ya, la presión en sus pantalones se estaba volviendo dolorosa, así que no haría espera más al moreno.

Sacó lo dedos del interior de Cas y se posicionó entre las níveas y torneadas piernas del ojiazul.

Se fue adentrando con sumo cuidado, lentamente tratando de hacerle el menor daño posible.

-Ahaa D.. De..an – gimió de manera ahogada.

-Ufff… Cas… estas tan… apretado.

Lograba percibir como la estrecha cavidad de Cas se contraía y se relajaba para recibirlo en cada envestida, era delicioso aquel calor envolvente que le engullía con una presión abrasadora.

Mientras Cas podía notar el palpitante miembro de Dean en su interior, era como si fuese mas grande que en experiencias pasadas, se sentía pleno, lleno en su totalidad, en varios aspectos, uno de ellos era sentimentalmente, una sensación indescriptible que le hacia gozar mas.

El vaiven era plenamente sincronizado, conectados en cuerpo y pensamiento, como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, logrando que llegaran al clímax uno segundos después del otro.

Dejándose caer completamente agotados, y aun así sacando fuerzas para abrasarse y darse un dulce beso, en el cual expresaban la complicidad de sus sentimientos, dejando en claro que fue algo mas que sexo, algo mas profundo.

Samm, Chuck y Bobby habían sacado varias botella de Jack Daniel´s para celebrar el éxito del experimento, estaban felices, estaban seguros de que gracias a esto, podrían evitar la extinción de la raza humana, ahora lo difícil estaba en convencer a los altos mandos de poner en práctica el método de desvampirizacion…

-¿Crees que lo logremos Bobby?...

Continuara…

Mmmmm que les digo, tuve una semana bestial, auditoria anual y a sido cansadísimo, asi que espero que les mengua un poquito la frustración con esta cochinadilla, los veo en el próximo capi, igual el domingo actualizo Luna de miel en Konoha, jejejeje,


	11. Chapter 11

Ainsss una disculpa por la tardanza, ojala que les guste y que aun se acuerden de esta historia.

Capitulo 11: plan de acción.

Castiel y Dean regresaron a la casa cuando el sol ya se había puesto. Luego de tantos años, Cas había tenido la oportunidad de ver un hermoso atardecer estando entre los confortables brazos de Dean. Era hasta ahora el mejor día del que haya tenido recuerdo en su vida.

Se sentía feliz, amado y aunque aun faltaba lo mas difícil del camino, tenia mucha esperanza, al lado de sus nuevos amigos, confiaba en que al enfrentarse al consejo, les escucharan y llevaran a cabo el plan de la cura que habían realizado.

Al pasar por la sala rumbo a su habitación, se encontraron con la imagen de Chuck tirado en el piso, con el vientre hacia abajo y murmurando entre sueños frases incoherentes sobre el fin del mundo y la llegada de ángeles malvados a la tierra, cosa que le sacó una sonrisilla discreta al hematólogo. Por otro lado se encontraba Bobby despatarrado en el sillón individual, con la botella de Jack Daniell´s prensada en una de sus manos. Y en el sofá Samm, recostado en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha como si fuese un chupete.

Dean tuvo que aguantar la carcajada, despacio y en silencio sacó el teléfono móvil y le tomó una fotografía que luego usaría para burlarse a sus anchas de él.

-¿Les despertamos? – preguntó Castiel señalando a los tres borrachos.

-No – negó Dean con sonrisa burlona – déjalos así, no tengo ganas de lidiar con borrachos ahora, no sabes lo sentimental que se pone Samm en estos casos, es capaz de lanzarse a mis brazos, llorar como Magdalena diciéndome que soy el hermano que mas quiere en el mundo y gritar a los cuatro vientos que él es un niño bueno y no bebe sangre de demonio.

Castiel al escuchar eso le muestra una evidente mueca de interrogación y Dean sólo se encoge de hombros como respuesta.

-En fin, mejor vamos a dormir, quiero disfrutar los momentos de paz ahora que puedo, antes de enfrentarnos a lo que nos espera.

Cas le regaló una bella sonrisa y le siguió hasta la habitación dando una última mirada a la sala donde los tres borrachines descansaban.

La mañana había dado comienzo y Chuck, Samm y Bobby sufrían la resaca, se encontraban en la cocina preparando café, ahora se arrepentían de haber estado tan alegres y no haberse medido en el consumo de las bebidas alcohólicas.

Dean y Castiel llegaban en esos momentos y les saludaron con una enorme sonrisa (al menos por parte del ojiverde)

-¿Cómo amanecieron? – preguntó con sorna. - ¿Estuvo buena la celebración?

-No grites Dean, podemos escucharte perfectamente sin que levantes la voz.

-Pero no estoy gritando hermano – se burló acercándose al menor y susurrándole al oído – eres tan lindo cuando te chupas el dedo.

-¿Qué? – emitió el otro sonrojado. – ¿por que no maduras Dean?

-Oh vamos, el que usa un chupete para dormir eres tu, ¿Y me preguntas por que no maduro?

-Niñas – Siseó Bobby reprendiéndoles – ¿podrían callarse y desayunar en tranquilidad?

-Esta bien Bobby, sólo por que tú me lo pides.

En esa ocasión tenían suficientes víveres, Samm y Chuck habían traído suministros que Hendricksen les facilitó, así que Dean estaba más que feliz, pues el café ya estaba escaseando, además de que le consiguieron una cantidad de jaleas y dulces de esos que le gustaban y que tenía un buen tiempo de no probar.

Un rato después de desayunar, todos se reunieron en la sala, excepto Anna, que puso como pretexto un dolor de cabeza y se fue a su recamara.

-Es hora de planear como lograremos que los vampiros nos escuchen y que se sometan a la cura.

-Yo tengo una idea – comentó Castiel.

-¿Cuál es tu plan? – Inquirió Bobby poniéndole atención.

-Podemos hablar con Uriel, él fue mi compañero y estaba llevando conmigo la creación del sustituto de sangre, estoy seguro que cuando le haga saber que eh encontrado algo mejor, me ayudara, logrará que Crowley nos escuche.

-¿De verdad crees que se pueda confiar en él? – preguntó Samm con recelo. - no podemos exponernos a que nos atrapen antes de convencer a los altos directivos.

-Sí – caviló Castiel – es importante convencer a Crowley, pero eso sólo es el primer pasó, si logramos que Crowley sucumba, aun nos falta el más importante de convencer.

-¿De quien estas hablando Cas?

-De Gabriel, él es quien tiene el poder absoluto, el mando sobre las cadenas de comunicación y que maneja el mayor capital en el mundo vampírico, si llegamos hasta él, lo que tanto soñamos se hará realidad.

-Gabriel – murmuró Samm

-Sí – respondió Cas aunque nadie más oyó el susurro de Samm – es el "_enemigo" _a vencer.

-Esta bien – intervino Bobby – nos tomaremos unos días antes de ponernos en marcha, los necesitamos para que te pongas en forma Castiel, por experiencia sé que uno queda muy débil luego del proceso, debes descansar y no hacer movimientos bruscos.

Al escuchar ese comentario, Castiel no pudo más que sonrojarse recordando la de movimientos que había realizado con Dean cuando estuvieron en el campo bajo los rayos del sol. Dean le miro de reojo y sonrió sardónico imaginando lo que Cas estaba pensando.

-Vamos Cas, te llevo a descansar – se ofreció el ojiverde.

-Pero lo dejas descansar Dean, no quiero que te aproveches ok – advirtió el mayor de todos, con lo que Samm puso cara de interrogación, dirigiendo una pregunta muda hacia su hermano, que le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros...

-Vale, mamá, no le pondré las manos encima.

Anna sabía lo que venía a continuación y no podía permitirlo, los celos la tenían cegada, y ella tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible por que ese maldito fenómeno se alejara de SU Dean, si tenía que deshacerse de él matándolo, pues no dudaría en hacerlo.

Mientras los hombres de la casa se reunían en la sala a planear el próximo paso, ella se dirigió hasta el laboratorio donde se encontraban las computadoras, encendió una de ellas y se puso a buscar en la red, necesitaba ponerse en contacto cuanto antes con el mentado Crowley, advertirle sobre los planes de Castiel y que le ayudara a exterminarlo, estaba segura que al empresario no le haría nada de gracia lo que sus amigos se proponían hacer, y ella le daría toda la información del proyecto, con la única condición de que la dejara libre y poder quedarse con el rubio.

Ese era su plan, buscó los archivos relacionados con el experimento llamado antídoto y los copió en un USB, al anochecer cuando todos durmieran, tomaría uno de los autos que Bobby tenía en el deshuesadero y saldría rumbo a la ciudad en busca de Crowley.

Baltazar seguía tratando de dar con el paradero de su hermano, tenia que encontrarlo él primero que nadie, dudaba que Michael se tomara consideraciones con Castiel, para su jefe, Cas era un renegado, un traidor que merecía morir, y en cuanto le pusiera las manos encima le mataría, no le importaba las ordenes que le dieron donde le pedían que lo capturaran con vida; según el líder, la muerte de Cas sería un escarmiento para todos y les enseñaría a no salirse del carril.

Intervino los teléfonos y cámaras de vigilancia en los lugares donde nadie las encontrara, así estaría enterado de todos y cada uno de los movimientos que se diera en el cuartel, esta vez no le fallaría a su hermano, y lo ayudaría en lo que estuviera en sus manos, aunque no le gustara, sólo le quedaba esperar.

La noche llegó y Anna pensó en irse así como así, sin dejar explicaciones, pero recapacitó dándose cuenta que si hacia eso, sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, así que fraguo un plan para salirse con la suya, escribió una carta donde aseguraba estar muy dolida por el desamor al que se veía sometida por parte del mayor de los Winchister, que ya no soportaba mas seguir viéndolo con Castiel y que prefería irse de ahí, que no le buscaran que ella haría su vida sola y que no les quería volver a ver.

Al encontrar la carta, a Dean poco o nada le importo, la verdad que Anna le sacaba de quicio y al pensar que ya no tendría que soportarla, hasta se alegro de que la pelirroja por fin entendiera la situación. Por parte de los otros, tampoco le dieron mucha importancia, tenían cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse, y la partida de la chica les dejaba un poco más desahogados sin la preocupación de andar cuidando de ella y tener que preocuparse por su seguridad.

Por otro lado, la chica tenia ya su recorrido perfectamente planeado, buscarla entrevistarse con Crowley y estaba segura que la recibiría al saber que tenía información del hematólogo y sus siguientes pasos.

La pelirroja llegó luego de un día y una noche de estar manejando hasta el gran complejo donde se alzaba la compañía en donde las investigaciones del sustituto de sangre era buscado, sabía que debía tener cuidado, así que cargó con una de las ballestas de Dean y una que otra arma de alto calibre, bajó del auto y afortunadamente no se encontraba nadie en recepción, caminó hasta el escritorio de la recepcionista y buscó en los documentos el numero de oficina de Crowley, tomó el ascensor y presionó el botón del piso, cuando las puertas se abrieron dio de lleno con un amplio pasillo, en el se encontraba el escritorio de la secretaria, que se dio cuenta de la presencia de la humana al instante en que se abrieron las puertas, los colmillos de la chica se asomaron por instinto y quiso brincar a atacar a la pelirroja, pero esta fue mas rápida y le asestó con una flecha en el corazón, con lo cual la vampira cayó en el acto, era de mañana y se encontraba despejado.

Al sentir el aroma de la sangre de su asistente, Crowley salió de su oficina y se encontró con la imagen de Anna que le miraba con un aire resuelto.

-¿Eres Crowley? – preguntó la pelirroja con prepotencia, apuntando con su ballesta.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? – Cuestionó el vampiro - ¿y para que me buscas?

-Yo, soy tu salvación, tengo información que te será de utilidad.

El empresario le veía con asco, le enfurecía sobremanera la actitud de la jovencita, pero algo le decía que tenía que escucharla, averiguar que es lo que quería y si no le era de utilidad, pues nada le detendría en despedazarla con sus propias manos.

-Habla de una vez ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Y deja de apuntarme con esa porquería, con ella no lograras hacerme nada, así que no colmes mi paciencia.

-¿No me invitaras una taza de té? – arremetió con sarcasmo y una sonrisa descarada.

-Estas abusando de tu suerte muchachita boba.

-Esta bien, - cedió – puedo ayudarte a encontrar a Castiel, sé donde se encuentra, y te daré su paradero a cambio de una condición.

Crowley oculto a la perfección el gusto que le daba el tener a Castiel próximamente en sus manos, debía pensar fríamente y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

-Dime donde esta.

-Primero quiero que me des una recompensa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Que me Conviertas y luego de que te entregue a Castiel, puedes hacer lo que quieras con los que le apoyan, sólo reclamo al mayor de los Winchiser para mi.

-¿Y que si no acepto? – rebatió tanteando el terreno.

-Mátame, yo no perderé nada si no tengo a Dean en mi vida, si no cumples con mis exigencias, no te diré nada y me llevare el secreto a la tumba, estoy segura que sin mi ayuda jamás podrás encontrarle, así que tú decides.

Crowley ardía por dentro, le purgaba el hecho de tener que rendirse ante una maldita y simple humana, pero tenía en cuenta sus palabras y estaba consiente de que decía la verdad, sin su ayuda, tardarían años en encontrar al hematólogo, y la investigación no se podía detener por mas tiempo, era mucho lo que se tenia en juego.

-Esta bien, pasa a mi oficina, ahí podemos hablar tranquilamente y cumpliré con tus demandas. – concedió finalmente.

Todo parecía marchar a la perfección, con lo que no contaba Crowley era con la vigilancia a la que estaba sometido desde días atrás por uno de los hermanos Novack, que seguía todos y cada uno de los pasos del empresario.

_"Debo darme prisa" _se decía el mayor de los Novack mientras veía la pantalla donde se mostraba la oficina de Crowley, había escuchado todo lo que Anna le contó al empresario. _"No te preocupes Castiel, en esta ocasión no te daré la espalda, yo te voy a ayudar hermanito."_

_Continuara…_

Holaaaaaaaaa, je, ya, no tengo vergüenza, pero de verdad que en esta ocasión si tengo con que excusarme, no lo hice a propósito, aparte de la falta de imaginación, me vi muy grave y apenas e podido volver, una disculpa bien grandota, de verdad que le tengo un gran respeto al fandom y a ustedes que me siguen y me son fieles, prometo no dejarlos con la duda y ponerme las pilas a partir de ahora, como quiera mándenme cartas de amenaza y se las responderé jejeje.

Ojala que les haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto con la continuación, ya falta muy poco para el final


End file.
